Twisted
by TheOddshipper
Summary: The Golden Goddesses hadn't thought it would happen, The White Goddess Hylia couldn't have seen it. The Demon King and the Hero. How could something so twisted come to be? Cover made by a friend ColetteJH.
1. Twisted Chapter 1: It Begins

**Edit: Hey everyone Maria has been busy so the chapters that are currently up are being reposted to both here and DA, also Twisted has been finished I'm just not going to post all the chapters until Maria edits them all so I won't have to update over and over again.**

 **Also at my DA I started an ask with Demise and The First Link a while back, forgot to mention it sorry. If anyone wants to ask them anything, anything at all please go ahead xD Be warned if it has to do with the fanfic and it hasn't been seen yet they won't answer as its a spoiler.**

 **Hello everyone TheOddshipper here and I'm updating the chapters since I have a new editor credit due right now here they are: Maria65 They can also be found on DA: Maria65 Go check them out!**

 **Now, I had another editor before and they're edits are still here so: TyrantChimera Both of these people helped me I thank you both.**

 **Oh to the person who left a review you know who you are I'm sorry but I don't ship Demise/Ganon and Link. Can't seem to get into it...but you know I could try for your sake...I mean I never gave it a go I just don't like reading it. I'll give it try.**

 **Annnd f you want me to reply to your reviews STOP DOING IT AS A GUEST! I can't reply to guest comments- gah reviews!**

 **To the other person who wrote this, " It's a shame, really. The summary sounded most promising and I had originally intended on reading this story- until I saw how troubling your formatting was.**

 **I can't have been the only one, and I highly suggest you consider tweaking your way of doing things. It's hard on the eyes, not to mention a little startling to have to see all that bold type all the time.**

 **I hope I did not ruin your day with my review. Sometimes I can be a little harsh with my words without meaning to, and I don't mean to belittle you.**

 **Feel free to take my criticism as a grain of sand if you wish. As I said, it's entirely a matter of personal opinion."**

 **Uh...can someone explain what this person meant by formatting? I got another person talk about and they thought it was fine but I have no fing clue what they are going on about.**

 **As for the bold, well right here it separate my notes from the fanfic since I don't know how to add extra spaces. The bold you'll find down below? That is Demise talking while he is in the form of Demise, The Demon King. I've seen people put in bold and italics when someone is talking or thinking so, please explain why you don't like it when I do it. Am I doing it wrong?**

 **Now I'm not mad, I'm just wondering what the problems are and how to fix them so please, let me know.**

 **With all that said please enjoy the fanfic, favorite and follow if you greatly and enjoy it and please, review even if its just to point out a mistake Because then, I can fix it and people who come later won't have to deal with it.**

 **All that done some edits have been made and things look better.**

 **Enjoy xD**

The first Zelda, otherwise known as Sky Zelda, kept glancing at the first hero. Her Link was discussing his fight with Demise to the newest Link. He had recently died of sickness, he had suffered a lot before his death...at least now in the heavens he wouldn't ever be sick or in pain anymore.

The tavern was a bit empty today, so it was very quiet. It was late afternoon so other Links and Zeldas were getting lunch, the tavern was best for drinking or having a party.

Looking back to the first Link made her pause. He was looking a little pained…she swore she had seen that look before…

Sup I'm a memory start xD

"Link are you alright?" Hylia asked her hero. "I'm fine, don't worry…" Link assured her, trying to cease her worry.

His expression didn't clear up. She hoped the darkness she felt in his room had just been her imagination. It hadn't…had it?

Sup I'm a memory ending xD

Zelda blinked, coming out of the memory, he had that look before…something was off here. He stood slowly without making a sound and left the tavern, yet no one noticed. "Z, where are you going?" The first Zelda looked at her Link, whom had spoken and smiled.

"As much as I'd like to be indoors all day I feel like taking a walk." She stated, standing from her seat and going toward the door. "You all keep talking if you wish." She said with a slight tip of her head. He nodded and turned back to the new Link while Zelda left.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

Zelda was following the first hero through the small woods, nearly tripping over tree roots at times and trying to avoid snapping twigs which was hard seeing as the grass hid a majority of them.

'He has to know I'm following him…I was never good at sneaking around.' Sky Zelda thought, peeking around some trees to see where the first was headed.

He was going to the Golden Temple, where the Golden Goddesses lived; she moved along the trees for a bit before peeking out again.

"Where did-" Zelda whispered confused but never finished the sentence as another voice spoke. "You should take lessons from the second," The first muttered, causing Zelda to jump and turned around. "He could teach you how to sneak better." He finished, looking at her somewhat unamused.

She sighed, placing a hand over her racing heart. "I'll have to do that." She looked him in the eyes finding the same pain still there…and was that confusion? "Does hearing about Demise bother you?" She asked, knowing he hadn't managed to take down the Demon King. Hylia had needed to step in to seal him, though now that she thought about it, had he even hurt Demise?

"In a way…" He looked away from her, he didn't want her to read his eyes; his action caused Zelda to frown.

"What is it?" She questioned, walking closer to him. "You can tell me, I won't go telling anyone." She stated, her hand still over her heart as a sign of concern.

He looked at her, his eyes still holding the pain. "It's not that…I…" He frowned. This seemed to be hard for him to talk about.

"Is it the fact you feel she would be disappointed since you didn't kill Demise?" She pressed, hoping she wasn't crossing a line. "I know she didn't feel that way-!" He rubbed his face muttering something through locked teeth, stopping her speech.

"What...?" She asked, looking at him in confusion.

The first looked at her finally. "I know she wasn't, if anything she was as confused as I was…am." He stated, rubbing his neck instead.

"You aren't making any sense…" Zelda commented, folding her arms a little.

"I…" He looked to the Temple. "I've never told anyone…it'd be easier if you ask one of the Golden Three to see the mirrors near the time of my death. They would show that and more I'm sure…" He still wasn't really telling her anything, if anything he was confusing her even more.

"Valor- Link!" She hissed his nickname, reaching up and held the sides of his head to keep him looking at her. "You can tell me." She said sternly, yet he only gazed at her a moment then gently removed her hands. "I…I had a…ugh, there really isn't even a word for this." He growled out a little, unsure how to word it properly.

"I suppose the best term would be...a relationship with Demsie." He finally stated.

She blinked at him. "...What…?" She asked, blinking again as though she didn't believe it.

His eyes narrowed at her, knowing what she thought. "Not like you're thinking, it was never like that." He said and then as an afterthought, "And never will be." He growled out, obviously upset by what went through her mind.

She thought before a moment as she crossed her arms again, she knew very well how he and Hylia had felt about each other so it was odd for her thoughts to go there. One of her hands went to her chin as she thought of what to say. "You were...friends then?" That seemed just as…impossible.

"I wouldn't call it friendship…just...arrgh!" He shouted in frustration at the end as he rubbed the area between his eyes. "There has never been a word I can think of that works." He mumbled out; Zelda could tell he was truly confused.

"Just…just ask one of the Three to see the mirrors, it will be easier." He rubbed his temples a bit then walked away while Zelda rushed back toward the tavern; her Link might want to know to.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

"I really hope he doesn't get mad." Someone spoke, the voice of a female. "Hey, we're wondering just as much as you." A male's voice interjected, somewhat curious; several Links and Zeldas had come with Sky Zelda, following her to the temple.

"Is something wrong?" Din asked, appearing before them. "No," The first Zelda said. "I just came to ask about seeing some mirrors, the first Link's and…Demise." Zelda stated, this caused Din's gaze to soften but her gaze also seemed to sadden. "He's finally talking about it then?" She questioned, in which Zelda gave a small nod. "Good. Nayru, Farore come." The other two appeared at her call. "We're showing them what happened between Demise and Link." Din said as she turned toward the other two Goddesses.

"Ah." Was all Nayru said.

"It's about time he talked about it!" Farore hissed, obviously angry. They all lifted two large mirrors, one was black and had a disturbing design while the other was gold with beautiful green markings.

"Now all of you are simply to watch." Nayru started, looking at them all with stern looks. "Do not speak until it's over." She stated with a stern voice, her gaze matched her tone.

The Golden Three knew they all had to be confused as to how Demise and the first Link had…any kind of relationship. They themselves wondered how it happened even though they had watched it occur. Nonetheless, they needed to understand.

 _Gold, green marked mirror_

Link had only been out of prison a few months, but his body had recovered quickly…though he felt Hylia had something to do with that. She hated seeing him hurt or in any way distressed, so she did all she could to help him.

He looked at the blade in his hand; The Master Sword, The Blade of Evil's Bane… it didn't seem like just a sword at times but he always brushed that feeling off. Currently he, and a few other knights, were patrolling the south part of the village. Nothing had come up yet, but it was only midnight; there was still plenty of time for-

A shiver ran through him, the odd feeling of being watched suddenly fell over him, filling him with dread. Link turned lifting the blade a bit, the other knights did too. Link scanned the darkness; he didn't see or hear anything but that feeling wasn't leaving...if anything, it was getting stronger.

"Something is out there…" The knight to his left said softly, so it wasn't just him then. "The next shift is almost due… should we-" The knight was interrupted as Link grabbed a nearby lantern, lighting it. "I'll go." Link said, holding it up in front of him.

"But-" The knight was ready to protest, yet Link wouldn't hear of it. "I'll go," He interrupted him again, his voice firm. "I've faced most of the evils already. You two send the night shift then go home and rest." He seemed to order, looking at them with a stern gaze. The two wanted to argue but Link had a point. "Alright but be careful, Her Grace will have our heads if something happens to you." The left knight stated, pointing to his head with a smirk.

"I'll be sure to come back then." He said through a laugh, then they went their separate ways. The two knights went to their homes, which likely had lanterns on in windows to guide them home to their families. Link went alone to the darkness, to find the source of the feeling of dread.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

Link hated the dark; the prison was dark, all he had known for so long was darkness. He didn't like being out at night but he had to be out here right now, for everyone's sake! The lantern was nice to have, it gave light. He was glad Hylia had given him the idea to hook it to his belt, as it made fighting easier. Of course he had extra candles and matches, he wasn't a fool-

" **Coming on your own?"** A male's voice spoke to him in the darkness.

Link didn't jump but he was sure his heart stopped for a minute. He couldn't tell where the voice came from so he pressed his back against a large tree and looked around. He really wished the light went further!

" **I won't show myself just yet...hero."** The voice chuckled.

'Oh Din...' He thought in dread, realizing what the feeling was now. It was the Demon King Demise. Blast! He should have at least gotten Lady Hylia to come with him! He kept his expression controlled and hoped his eyes gave nothing away. He would not give the enemy the satisfaction of seeing him afraid.

" **Not shaking… haven't dropped the sword… impressive for a human."** Demise was very surprised the man wasn't afraid, in fact he was glaring around at the darkness. He had simply sent his voice out, he wanted the hero alone.

"Show yourself!" Link demanded with a growl, his voice steady.

The voice chuckled, amused by his courage. " **I see no reason to, I'm still preparing…as is Hylia. Not that anything she does will stop me."**

Link frowned. "A bit cocky are you? Cockiness ends many." Link snipped, still glaring at the darkness around him.

" **...I am no human-"** Link cut him off before he could say more. "It doesn't just apply to humans; animals do it too." He said before realizing how that sounded. 'I...shouldn't have said that.' He thought feeling a chill go down his spine.

" **I was thinking of sparing you but maybe I won't after all."** Demise growled, his voice seemed deeper as his anger rose.

Link rose a brow, looking around with confusion. "Why not just kill me right here, right now then?" He questioned, sweeping his gaze through, trying to spot anything out of ordinary.

" **I'm letting you have a fighting chance, I'm not without mercy."** Demise seemed to see him as a lesser being rather than that of an equal. Wasn't a surprise honestly, he was a Demon King and Link a measly mortal man.

Link said nothing, then simply turned and started his way back to the village. Demise wasn't going to attack just yet as such he saw no reason to chat with the demon.

" **Just where do you think you are going?"** Demise questioned with a growl.

"Home," Link began with a shrug, his tone uncaring. "After all you aren't going to do anything yet." He stated, rolling his eyes.

" **You-"** Demise's voice was murderous, close...almost as if-

"Link?" Hylia called from the darkness...the feeling went away. "Link where are you?" She asked again, her tone concerned.

"I'm here, follow my voice." Link said, raising his voice so she could better locate him. He heard her footsteps before he saw her.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked as she got closer to him, his lantern illuminated her.

"I had a bad feeling…didn't find anything. I was on my way back." He assured her; Hylia smiled happily, relieved that he was willing to be alone in the dark if it meant keeping everyone safe.

"Well," She waved her hand over the lantern making the light brighter. "Let us go back, I cooked some lamb for you." She said, making her way closer to him, causing Link to smile at her. "Thank you." They made their way back. He may not have a family at home waiting for him but so long as he had her it wasn't so bad.

 _ **Black mirror**_

" **Ghirahim."** The familiar voice of Demise growled, the dark black and red, dimly lite room showed little of what was around. A flash of diamonds and the demon was before him kneeling down.

"Master." The demon said, keeping his head bowed, his silver hair falling before his face. His skin was pale...a sickly pale color as though he was diseased; wearing a white outfit that a diamond design to it as when he entered the area. His black eyes, in which one was covered by his hair as he lifted his face, had purple markings underneath, as if it were makeup. His red cape, which was designed with diamonds on the inside, covered his back completely in his kneeled position; the chains on it reflected the red of the room as if it were lava.

" **Hylia's Chosen Hero, I want you to watch him. Not attack or kill mind you, just...watch."** The voice of Demise ordered of the demon, whom nodded.

"Yes master." Then he was gone again.

Demise may have said he'd give the man a fighting chance but that didn't mean he wouldn't cheat a little. Ghirahim would watch him train, then report to him how the hero fought. Yes…it was a great idea.

Though…it still irked him that the man hadn't been scared, he'd have to fix that. He'd have Ghirahim discover what the hero feared to use it against him. He loved watching humans fall apart in fear. Until then he had a massive army to prepare.

 _Gold, green marked mirror_

Link shoved the demon back who was simply grinning at him; this demon had been harassing him for a week so far! Why it didn't try to kill him, he didn't know but it seemed to be digging at him in a way, throwing creepy monsters at him. He really didn't get it to tell the truth.

The demon jumped back spinning his sword, when he swung it undead keese came at Link, who moved out of their way then sliced through them. The demon sighed dramatically before vanishing. Link growled and leaned against a tree. This was getting very old! He had no idea what the blasted demon wanted! Link sighed and started his way to the lake, he'd been headed there when the demon had decided to attack him.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

Link blinked awake, bolting upright a moment later when he couldn't see. He had fallen asleep near the lake…it was dark out. His breathing picked up while he struggled to get a match; after two minutes of blackness a match lit giving a small amount of relief.

" **You fear darkness?"** The dark voice asked sounding ecstatic.

Link jumped dropping the match, it went out before it hit the grass. He cursed and tried to get another one; he wasn't able as something was holding his hands down. Link cursed again and struggled to get free.

" **Now, now I'm enjoying your fear, I didn't get to see it last time."** A cruel laugh surrounded him, echoing in his ears.

Link felt foolish for this but he tried it anyway. He threw his head back hard and was very surprised to have hit something. The hold loosened, he stood and lit another match breathing hard. " **I won't lie…that surprised me."** Link hadn't expected to hurt Demise but damn it that would have been nice!

"Last time you were just a voice, now you're solid?" Link questioned, looking around, trying to see through the darkness.

" **Not really, it's a bit too complicated for a human mind to grasp."** Link decided it was safer to bite his tongue than say anything to that.

'Please Hylia…come find me again...' He silently prayed...and that prayer was answered.

"Link! Link! Where are you?" Her lovely voice called.

He tried to answer back found he was unable…was Demise covering his mouth? Link tried to move his head back but couldn't- just how close did that mean the demon was? He cut off that thought and jerked to the side calling out, "I'm over here! I only have matches!" He quickly shouted.

"Oh dear…keep talking, I'll find you!" She called back, her voice full of concern. Link had to struggle with Demise while he called to Hylia but finally the demon went away when she got close. Link saw the lantern light and moved toward it.

"Ah there you-!" She didn't finish as she noticed he seemed worn out. "Oh goodness are you okay Link?" Hylia asked, rushing toward him with the lantern. His breathing was still hard and his eyes were wide.

"I'll be alright…" He began as he tried to regaining his breathing, kneeling beside her. "Just from now on, I'm not going out at night without you." Hylia could make little balls of light if needed.

Hylia nodded, agreeing with his idea. "Good idea…why are you here anyway?" She asked, looking at the lake.

"I wanted to see the lake…I must have fallen asleep." Link explained as he finally regained his breath and stood beside her, taking the lantern from her.

"I see." Hylia said with a small smile, clasping her hands over her heart. "Well let's get you home." She said as her smile brightened and Link nodded, following her. Link wasn't sure why he didn't tell her Demise was…stalking him, he…just didn't tell her.

Three days later

Link was sure Demise was annoyed. He didn't go out at night without Hylia, and the demon didn't seem to bother him during the day so he thought he was free of it...he was sadly wrong. Link was very sure he'd just sat back to take a nap in his house, but now he found himself near the lake. What on earth was...?

" **Clever to always bring Hylia with you."** The familiar voice of Demise growled out, his voice suddenly very close.

Link whirled around and froze. Demise wasn't hiding now; he looked to be covered in some kind of black and red scales, hair of fire, crimson eyes, a sort of half tunic around his waist just covering what needed to be concealed…and blast it all he was huge!

" **But I am able to get you alone in other ways."** Demise growled out with a smirk, noticing that Link seemed highly surprised.

Link took several steps back only for Demise to come forward. Well that wasn't going to work was it? Could he- Link dodged a grab, the last thing he wanted was for Demise to grab him.

" **Come now, this is only a dream. The worst I can do will only give a headache later."** Demise said with a smirk, his crimson eyes menacing.

"Headaches are distracting, I need to focus in battle." Link said, ready to move if need be.

Demise of course hadn't lied; if he hurt the puny human all he'd have later is a headache. He made another grab and missed.

Demise was very pleased to finally see the man fear him, but he wasn't letting fear control him. He was glaring and still ready to fight. Demise was intrigued by that and very slightly respected him for it…not much though, this was irritating! He made a another grab only to miss once again…Link was dangerously close to the water's edge, something Demise took note of.

He went to grab Link once more but made contact with a shield. " **What?!"** He growled, then moved back when the Master Sword was slashed at him.

"You doubt my intelligence, but I am not so much a fool to not realize this is MY MIND. I control what happens here, not you!" Link growled out as he glared murderously at the demon before him.

Demise couldn't move as the sword came at him the human was forcing him to be still, so he pushed a shock wave of dark energy at the the hero who fell back into the water. Demise was free from the hold the hero had placed on him and held him under the water.

" **Perhaps you aren't as foolish as I thought, but,"** Link struggled to get free unable to breath, he kept glaring refusing to give up. " **I will always be a step ahead of you."** Demise said with a cruel grin...before everything went black.

Sup leaving dream xD

Link gasped sitting up trying to get air again. He groaned and held his head, there was the headache Demise spoke of.

"Bad dream?" Hylia asked, sitting beside him on the bed.

He looked down at her; she slept with him at his house to avoid being an idol and being crowded. She was here on a mission, and had no time for anything else. "Yeah…you could say that." Link honestly was confused. He didn't understand why Demise wasn't just killing him.

Was he being played with? Tested for something? Link didn't know.

Link did know that he couldn't avoid sleeping though…he'd collapse at some point. He wasn't going to have good dreams for a while was he? He knew something was going to happen sooner or later.


	2. Twisted Chapter 2: Meetings

**Edit: Credit to both SubZeroChimera and Maria65 for editing. Check them both out, cool people.**

"For Din's sake why don't you just kill me?!" Link yelled, he was pinned to the ground. Demise was only holding his arms together and had a hand on his back. He had decided the demon was playing with him, showing him there was no way he'd ever win. That had been clear a long time ago! Now he was just rubbing it in!

" **I said I was giving you a fighting chance-"** Demise started. "Ah shut up with the lies!" Link interrupted, growling as he struggled. "You are having me watched by that other demon, Grahm something or another!-" Link broke off when he was suddenly let go, he rolled away but stared at the Demon King who was clearly trying not to laugh.

"What?" Link snapped out annoyed. " **If he heard you butcher his name like that he would slaughter you…"** Now he was laughing.

Link blinked but didn't let his guard down; when Demise recovered he said, " **I have never lied to you and that is one thing you can always count on. I shall never lie. I will give you a good fighting chance by holding back at first but once I get bored, I'll just cut you down."** He stated, being obvious about his intentions.

Link glared. "Thanks so much." The green-clad hero muttered sarcastically. He was really getting sick of dealing with this… but… that was the first time Demise had laughed without evil in his voice. He sounded pretty normal when he laughed, not so demonic.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

" **What...in the…world…?"** Demise stopped trying to ask. Link's hair was sticking up and he had leaves clinging to his clothes. He glared. "Electric chus happened-" He stopped as he heard a chuckle. "Shut up! It isn't funny!" Link snapped out, glaring at Demise.

Demise couldn't hold back, the man looked ridiculous! This was out near the lake which became the meeting place. The Demon King had gotten into the habit of sending out puppets. They had most of his power and strength, he felt no need to really stand before the hero in person…who, of course, had no idea he was often talking to a puppet.

He stopped laughing when water fell over his head, putting out his fiery hair and soaking him. Link wasn't in front of him anymore…drat, he had closed his eyes! He looked up and saw the hero sitting in a tree holding a bucket, still glaring but looking like he regretted doing that. Good.

Link was glad the grass was tall and thick otherwise he might have broken something when Demise forced him down from the tree. " **That wasn't a good idea."** Demise growled out, glaring at him half-heartedly.

Link refused to be sorry for that and kept glaring; the demon wouldn't kill him he knew that, there was nothing to worry about.

Demise was at a loss, he didn't know what to do to the hero that wouldn't hurt for a while. He wasn't planning his attack anytime soon but none the less, he wanted the hero in full health when they fought- ah he had an idea.

" **I've said it countless times,"** He started grabbing the hero's wrists, holding him down better. This caused him to start struggling. " **I am powerful, stronger. Perhaps I have not made myself clear…"** Demise said, smirking a little; Link looked a bit worried. " **If you had any hope in your mind you will live through fighting me, you won't after this."** Demise said as he began to pulse with power.

"Gah-ahhhh!" Link couldn't keep the cry back, he wasn't sure what he was feeling, pain or…he didn't know! Demise was pushing raw power onto him. He locked his jaw to keep any further sounds in and shut his eyes tightly trying to endure when Demise forced more power unto him making him arch slightly, thankfully only a hiss of pain left him. It definitely hurt now, there was no way he could endure this for very long!

He wouldn't beg for it to stop, he had never begged in his life and wasn't a about to start! He would not give Demise the satisfaction, he would not submit! Demise was getting more grudging respect for this human. He really didn't react like most did.

The Demon King's head snapped up sensing Hylia, she was always interrupting! " **I hope I made myself clear."** He pulled his power back then vanished.

Link fell flat on the grass still very much in pain, everything hurt…he always knew he wouldn't win the fight but now…now there wasn't even hope. The sound of footsteps fast approaching got his attention as he realized it was Hylia. "You ran off pretty quickly Link-" She stopped when she saw him on the ground not moving. "Link?!" Hylia cried rushing to his side.

Hylia knelt down beside him, she could sense a large amount of dark power on him…and in him. Had a demon forced raw power onto him? She quickly allowed some of her pure power to hover over him, she wouldn't push her power on him, forcing raw power on a human killed them…he was lucky to be alive.

"Link…how did this happen?" Hylia asked worried, there was so much dark power clinging to him and in him...it was going to take more than a few minutes to fix this.

He winced; Link still hadn't told her about Demise, how could he? He didn't understand why he met with the Demon King in the first place! "Got jumped…didn't see…" He hated lying but he couldn't think of anything else. Hylia nodded, continuing to rid him of the darkness.

A few days later

 _ **Black mirror**_

Demise looked at the tree he had just torn down. He had been sending the call to the hero for an hour and nothing! He didn't understand the need to see the human but…he was different than most. Yes that was it, he was trying to understand the man.

' **He'd better show up in the next five minutes or else.'** Demise thought darkly, growling to himself.

 _Gold, green mark mirror_

Link had been ignoring 'the call' as he had taken to calling it for an hour…he didn't need to meet with the Demon King. He could think of no good reason to. "Headache?" Hylia asked handing him a glass of water. "A little, not bad today." Link responded, grabbing the cup gratefully.

She smiled kindly and sipped her water. Link was about to take a drink when pain burst in his head. He fell back, he wasn't awake long enough to feel himself hitting the floor.

Sup entering dream xD

Demise was already in a bad mood, but Link not showing up made it worse! He was now taking it out on the blasted human by once more forcing raw power onto him. He had done it lightly last time, this time he was being harsh. The hero's screams of pain did make him feel better, he wouldn't deny that.

Link fell flat on the ground when Demise finally stopped and let him go. It had taken Hylia two hours to fix this last time, it'd take longer now. He winced as he was forcefully lifted by his hair; Demise had never looked that angry before. " **I trust you will not ignore me next time?"** Demise question, yet Link only glared with heavy defiance. He would agree to nothing.

The Demon King ranked him up higher. " **I said,"** He growled, drawing the hero closer, little jolts of power making him shake. " **You WILL NOT ignore me next time."** Link still said nothing.

Demise moved to strike him but Link beat him to it, making one slice with the Master sword. It was his mind after all. The Demon King growled, grabbing his wrist forcing him down, there was a sharp crunching sound…his arm was broken...

Sup leaving dream xD

Link cried out as he came to again, Hylia leaning over him and sending her power over his body. A few knights nearby looking worried; Hylia was giving him a look, she wanted to know what was going on…now. He tried to speak but only coughed up blood.

Hylia paled and sent more power over him; Link's head was pounding and his body felt like it was burning. He was going to fight this as hard as he could, no matter how it hurt.

Three days later

Demise felt an odd sting in his left arm. He looked and found three arrows sticking out from the limb; turning a bit he saw Link setting a bow over his shoulder. His expression was blank but his eyes were bright with fury.

He had refused to come three more times, those three times Demise had entered his mind and tore into him. It wasn't safe to force raw power onto him anymore. Link stayed where he was arms crossed. " **Keeping distance won't do any good."** Demise commented with a flat look.

"Why. Am. I. Here?" Link growled slowly. " **You are different from most humans. I want to understand you."** Was Demise's simple response; Link frowned...he wasn't expecting that.

" **You seem surprised. Be honored hero, I could have decided to kill you long ago."** Demise said after seeing Links expression, folding his arms. Link scoffed, "I'd rather be dead than have my mind ripped into. Just get it over with, will you!?" He growled out, wanting nothing to do with the Demon King.

Demise chuckled darkly. " **No. There is still much to discover-"** "LIKE WHAT!?" Link yelled, interrupting him. The outburst shocked Demise…had the hero...snapped?

"WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU ANYTHING ABOUT MYSELF?! EXPLAIN WHY I AM THE WAY I AM?! TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY WHO ARE ALL DEAD! HYLIA DOESN'T EVEN KNOW A LOT ABOUT ME; WHY SHOULD YOU GET TO KNOW?!" Link yelled sharply in anger and irritation. He was tired of dealing with Demise…tired of…being tried. He turned and ran away, he felt Demise try to hold him back but didn't allow himself to be dragged down. He kept going.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

Link entered the barracks, not surprised to see Hylia there sitting with several knights. She smiled when she saw him. "Welcome back, your allies were about to teach me checkers!" Hylia said joyfully. "I asked about spin the bottle but…no one seems willing…"

Link couldn't manage a smile at that as he knew why. He crossed the room and with no explanation hugged Hylia. No one spoke for a bit.

"Link…?" Hylia didn't finish the question she could feel him shaking slightly…was he crying? She looked over his shoulder at one of the knights who was just as shocked as she was. Yes, Link was crying.

 _ **Black mirror**_

Demise was none too happy Link had ran away after that bit of yelling. He hadn't been able to stop the blasted human either. From what Ghirahim had seen Link had gone right for Hylia, hugged her and broke down. The man had snapped but Demise didn't feel bad...no of course not. He was annoyed!

"Master," Ghirahim said as he appeared. "A few Red Bokoblins have come back. Several of them over whelmed a group of knights, the hero came and, to save them, he risked himself. It seems he was injured and won't be fighting for a while." He explained; that news gave Demise mixed feelings.

It pleased him that the blasted hero was in pain but…he wanted to cause that pain…Link wouldn't be able to fight for a while, he was the best fighter. The other knights would be easy pickings…but…he could attack now while the man was down- no!

" **The time hasn't come yet, stay your blade."** Was all the Demon King said before dismissing Ghirahim, who left without a word. Demise was feeling…possessive. The hero was his to harm, no one else's. His to kill.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

Link was sleeping, just this once Demise wasn't entering his mind; humans needed rest to heal. Hylia had just stepped out to gather herbs, she didn't want to use too much energy healing as she was sure Demise would attack any day now.

Demise looked down at the hero, he looked so frail now…easy to kill. No, not yet, he hadn't gotten what he wanted yet. Until then the hero would live.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

Link glared annoyed at the Demon King; he really didn't understand what was going on here. The whole time he was down there had been no monster attacks, as soon as he was better the monsters came back. Along with Demise.

"What is it that you want to know?" Link groaned he was tried of all this. " **Surrendering are we?"** Demise questioned. Link picked up a rock but didn't get to throw it, the Demon King had moved closer to grab his wrist.

" **Acting first and asking questions later are you?"** Demise asked. "When it comes to you, yes." He growled. "What do you want to know?" He asked, wanting to get this over with.

" **Who trained you? How old were you when you started? Have you always cared little for your life? How did your parents die?"** Demise listed off his questions, confusing Link. "...Why do you care about all that?" He asked, raising a brow in suspicion.

" **As I said before I want to understand you. You aren't the average human."** Demise said and Link sighed. "And you don't lie about anything…" He mumbled, looking away. " **I never make threats either, only promises. Don't avoid answering."** Demise said as he tightened his grip on Link's arm.

Link winced slightly, he was serious. "Fine…My father died when I six, he was a knight…he was at the Eldin volcano…a monster got him and they both fell in lava." Link stated, before looking away as he thought of his mother. "My mother fell ill when I was ten and died, I took care of myself; I never wanted pity." The way he frowned told Demise he had gotten pity a lot.

"I became a trainee as soon as the captain allowed it…which all things considered was early. I was eleven. The age most become trainees is thirteen, I kept getting involved and killing monsters whenever I could. I didn't care if I was too young. I rose in ranks quickly because of how much I risked my life to keep others safe…I didn't care if I died…" He looked the demon king in the eye and said, "I still don't, when I die I will see my parents again. As for who trained me…just the captain and a few scouts. There are you happy now? Will you finally just end this?" Demise said nothing, only vanished; Link cared less and went back to the village.

 _ **Black Mirror**_

Demise didn't understand the situation any longer. He had messed with the hero, played with him, tormented him and learned more about him…why did he still not want to kill him?! He wanted to- The Demon King stopped.

He wanted to keep Link alive, continue having him around, it was fun messing with him. Causing him pain brought him great pleasure. Killing him...if he had to he would. He was going to have to unless…unless he could turn the man against Hylia.

Yes, he would get Link to join him, the time limit would be a month. He had stalled in his plans long enough. The next meeting would be interesting.


	3. Twisted Chapter 3: Join Me

**Edit: EVERYONE I forgot to add something! The ending of this chapter comes from** **Akira Himekawa, the manga at the end of Hyrule Historia. Thank you person who reviewed and told me I forgot to add that, thank you xD  
**

 **Edit: Credit to both SubZeroChimera and Maria65. Please check them out great people.**

"...What?" Link asked dumbstruck. He had to have misheard that. " **Leave Hylia, join me."** Demise stated.

Link couldn't speak, he had been so sure Demise was finally going to kill him…never had he expected this! "You can't be serious…after everything you put me through…after everything you did to me, you think I'm just going to follow you? Obey you?" Link questioned angrily. "You are insane!" He exclaimed, unable to believe what he heard.

Demise didn't think he'd accept the offer, not right away. The hero had a point. After everything he had done, why would Link accept?

Demise scoffed, he had expected as much. " **In a month I shall attack, everything will burn, everyone will die…even your beloved Goddess. If at that point in time you still refuse, I will kill you."** Demise stated, glaring at him.

Link narrowed his eyes. "Best get ready to kill me then, I will never join you." He growled out and Demise stepped closer to the human who, as always, didn't back down.

" **We shall see."** Was the last thing he said, then he was gone.

Link didn't head back to the village for a long time. Things with Demise were going to change, that was clear. Link was worried though…could the Demon King make an offer that was hard to turn down?

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

It was someone's birthday; as the time for Demise's attack was getting closer, they were having a large celebration. Link had never been one for big parties and he still wasn't...of course he was still thinking about what the Demon King had said. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that the Demon King wanted him to join him. After everything the Demon King had done to him, this was what the Demon King wanted in the end? His head hurt...it was Demise's fault!

Link took a drink of water as he didn't feel like drinking anything else; wine, or anything stronger, always messed with his head. The hero didn't see an odd colored leaf fall into his cup; the leaf's chemical compounds took effect in only seconds.

Link blinked and rubbed his eyes, he felt tired suddenly, weak and dizzy. He shook his head nearly tipping over. "Hey easy." A knight sitting next to him said holding him up.

"What happened?" Hylia asked coming over. "Link I thought you weren't drinking?" She asked concerned. "...Ot…" That didn't come out right...

Hylia lifted his glass and saw a bit of leaf in it. "Oh no…here help me get him home. Someone put something in his water." Hylia explained as she helped him up with the Knight.

"How? I was right here." The knight asked bewildered and confused; Hylia didn't know but she did know something was up with Link.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

Once at Link's house the knight and Hylia walked through the small house to Link's bed room. The knight settled the green hero into his bed, Hylia turned to her helper. "I'll stay here and watch over him. Only one way into his room." Hylia said as they both left the room, she took a place at the dining table; the knight left.

Hylia was very worried. She didn't know who would want to drug Link, she wondered if it was the demon that was after him.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

Ghirahim hummed a wicked tune as he moved around the hero's room, drugging the human hadn't been hard. His master had said no harming him, or killing him. He'd never said anything about playing with his head. How wrong he was. Ghirahim heard a growl, then was dragged down into a dark portal by a claw. Demise wasn't pleased by what he had tried to do.

Hylia came into the room a bright light in her hand…nothing was here. She had felt something dark for a moment…hadn't she? Maybe she was overly worried for Link.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

Hylia perked up hearing shuffling from Link's room, then he was walking toward her from the now open door. "Ah, you're up." Hylia said as Link came to the kitchen table. "Yes…what happened yesterday? I can't recall." Link responded, rubbing his head.

"Well…" Hylia sat next to him at the table. "It seems someone drugged your water…I think it was the enemy." His face was blank as she continued, "Even last night I felt two types of dark power in your room…one was weaker than the other. Two must have been there." She responded.

That got a reaction, he looked pained. "Link are you alright?" Hylia asked her hero. "I'm fine, don't worry…" Link assured her, trying to cease her worry.

His expression didn't clear up. She hoped the darkness she felt in his room had just been her imagination. It hadn't…had it? "Link, please talk to me. What is going on?" He looked away from her, unable to answer.

"Link," She held his face in her hands getting him to look at her. "You can tell me anything." She said but he jerked away. "No I can't…I don't even…" Her hero struggled with his words concerning her greatly.

"Link it's clear a demon or demons are following you around-!" Link cut her off. "Not following hes!" Link cut off locking his jaw. How on earth could he tell her? Hylia waited.

"That…That night I told you I had a bad feeling… I heard Demise's voice…" And so he told her all of what had been going on. "I don't even know why I kept going in the first place…and now him wanting me to join him?! I don't understand…"

Hylia couldn't think of anything to say; she was far too shocked. "Link…" She started softly, eyes wide. "I hate him…yet…yet I…" Link began, feeling like everything was falling apart around him. Hylia wrapped her arms around him bringing him close as he fell apart.

'Yet you can't stay away.' Hylia didn't know what to make of the situation, she really didn't but she knew Demise was going to do everything in his power to take her hero from her. He wouldn't get Link but the thought that the Demon King wanted him scared her.

 _ **Black mirror**_

Demise was beyond furious. He had just gotten through with making sure all in his army was aware that the hero was his. Ghirahim had been his example. Anyone who hurt him would be tortured for days, and any who dared to try to kill him would suffer before death.

 **Link was his!**

He needed something else to destroy, he was making an effort from now on to be nice to the human to appeal to him. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt him...of course the hero was going to be difficult, he always was. But...that was part of what made the hero appealing to have odd as it was.

 _Gold, green marked mirror_

"Link, go." Hylia said a hand resting on his back ready to give him a light push. "No." The hero snapped. Hylia frowned; she could tell from his expression that he was being called. "Link, he isn't going to hurt you at this point…if you don't go I fear what he may do to you later." She explained her worry, crossing her arms in annoyance.

Link scoffed. "I don't fear him or what he could do to me!" Link growled fists clenched, he didn't want to go!

Link and Hylia were standing at one of the exits to the village; it was was late afternoon, it was far too quiet but mostly all animals had run or flew off a long time ago. They had been discussing this a few minutes just standing at the exit of the village.

"Please…I can't stand to see your broken body or see you unable to move from pain." The goddess said giving him a light push. "Ugh…you and your voice." He groaned then started to walk away.

Hylia smiled sadly; she got him to cave to most things, such as the food and rest that he needed but kept forgetting as he was too easily distracted. Hylia hated the fact she had to convince him to go see their enemy…who she feared might manage to take her hero from her.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

"Lucky human." Link turned at the voice the Master Sword in his hand. He hadn't forgotten this demon liked to suddenly attack out of nowhere. The pale demon, Gramh something or another was glaring down at him from a thick tree branch he was standing on.

Link rose a brow confused, lucky?! "Lucky? How in Din's name am I lucky? The fact that your master won't kill me?" Link asked with a bored tone. "Oh he fully plans to kill you-" The demon sneered.

Link interrupted. "You must not have heard, he wants me to join him." That shut the demon up.

Link sneered at the demon as well, unable to contain his disgust. "I won't ever join him. If that means I die then I will do everything in my power to make sure I at least weaken him for Hylia." Link said firmly, he'd never surrender he'd die first.

"...You little fool, he is offering you so much and yet you refuse?" Gramh something or another hissed.

"I will refuse forever. I'll be going now, your master," He mocked the word master, making the demon bristle, "is calling me."

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

The hero said nothing as he came over to the spot that was the meeting place, it had been ever since the first time. He had leaned against a tree and stayed there. " **Not talkative today are you?"** Demise asked watching the hero closely.

Link shrugged. "I'm waiting for you to grill me about joining you, I have several refusals ready. Go ahead." Link used a bored tone and kept a bored expression.

The blasted human wasn't making it easy for him to be nice… " **Do you wish to die?"** "Good question." Link said sarcastically. "I don't know. I don't fear dying is all." The hero said simply with a shrug. Simple answers like that would make it hard to talk- oh that little!-

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

Demise appeared shortly thereafter and made offer after offer to Link, he turned each one down easily. The Demon King came to the conclusion, he wasn't giving things this man would want. He was offering things greedy humans wanted.

Link was a simple man of few needs, he cared little for money and riches of any kind that had gone out the window already. The Demon King didn't know what to offer, humans were always so greedy and easily tricked. Not Link though, he was clever and played word games right along with him.

He would kill the hero if he had to but…he had two more weeks to get him to switch sides. He would do it. The hero would be his.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

"...And I'm not into harems are you done yet?" Link asked after yet another offer, while sitting on a boulder, looking bored. Demise wanted to skin him. He kept rejecting everything! As the humans said, he was grasping for straws!

"If you're done I'm heading back," Link began, stretching. "as much fun as all these days of you throwing offers at me are I'm tired of it." Link stood up ready to walk away but Demise blocked him. "I will never join you! Get that through your head! There is nothing you can give me to change my mind!" The hero hissed.

Demise's eye narrowed. There had to be something he could do- Oh…yes there was…that would work nicely. He didn't have to come willingly in that case. " **Two weeks left hero. If at the end of that you still refuse, you will wish I had killed you."**

Link backed up as the Demon King got closer. " **Monsters and demons will attack, they will burn the village and kill any they find,"** As he spoke he backed the hero against a tree. " **But you, you will not be touched by them. You are mine, Link. Only I will ever cause you pain or spill your blood. Only I will kill you…or worse…make you wish I would. You are mine."**

Link felt a little scared by the words. In a sick twisted way it almost sounded like the Demon King cared about him…In. A. Sick. Twisted. Way. "I am not yours!" Link growled, moving quickly around Demise. "I belong to no one! No part of me is yours!" The hero didn't bother to listen for a response as he turned and ran. As he went, he heard the Demon King's voice in his mind. ' **You'll have your last chance when we meet to fight. Don't be a fool hero.'**

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

Demise hadn't lied. The village was burning, the only things not up in flame were the castle and Hylia's Temple. People were getting killed everywhere; women, children, his fellow knights, his friends. He had to stop Demise or at least injure him. He knew he wouldn't live through facing the Demon King. He had known that for a long time…Demise made sure of that. He ran a bit away from the village following the call…it wasn't at the lake anymore.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

Demise was there, waiting " **This is your last chance hero."** "I'll never-" Link was interrupted by what Demise said next. " **I could give you back your parents."**

That stopped Link. " **They would be young forever as would you. Live forever, never fall ill or be hurt,"** Unless Demise himself was doing the hurting of course. " **To never have to worry about anything ever again. All you have to do is join me."** The Demon King was sure this would hold the hero, his parents meant everything to him. He was clearly thinking about it.

" **Come."** Link twitched back when Demise reached a hand to him…a small part of him wanted to accept the offer but…

He shut his eyes thinking of what his parents would say; Hylia would be killed, the land still destroyed. No, he wouldn't do it. Link opened his eyes glaring and said, "No. I will never willingly join you. My parents would never forgive me for allowing you to destroy everything. Killing everyone, the Goddess Hylia…" He shook his head. "I will never join you. I can't."

Demise growled. He had been so sure the hero would accept! " **So be it."**

The fight didn't last long. Demise was angry Link refused the final time and cut him through after only a few seconds. Link fell, feeling pain in his left side. There was a large open wound…he would bleed out in no time. Demise crushed him to the ground roughly enjoying the slight cry of pain.

" **I will return for you after I have dealt with Hylia, so long as you don't move I'll be able to heal that. Be a good little human and stay put."** The demon king let him go, then was gone.

Link looked at the ruins of what once was a lovely land. 'My hometown… The beautiful air… the mountains… the rivers…Reduced to this. Will this be the last thing I ever see?' Link thought sadly. ' _Climb atop my back.'_ The crimson loftwing said as it landed near him.

"Th- The Loftwing?!" The bird didn't like him, it never had. Hell he had yelled and snapped at the blasted bird when it first showed up with Hylia. Once she was off it and after the insults it gave in regards to him and the other knights. He had wondered why Hylia had chosen the bird to bring her here at the time but now…maybe it was alright.

' _I have kept a close eye on your battle.'_ "You mean you'll take me as your rider?" Link had no arguments to that. With a bit of help from the heavenly bird he got on its back. He held the Master Sword up ready to kill any flying monsters. ' _We shall fight together for eternity!'_ The loftwing cried, just as ready for a fight as he was.

"Loftwing, will you show our people to the skies? I ask your guidance." Link may not be able to defeat Demise but he could at least save those who were still alive. ' _As long as you will fly with me henceforth.'_ "Yes… I swear it!" Link declared and took to the skies.

Three Dragons flew around the two, while a symbol appeared on the master sword. One of the dragons spoke, "The Legacy of the Gods dwells within the master sword. Hero! Present thy sword before the Goddess!" Link lifted the Master Sword up, it left his hand a few minutes then returned, and he used it once more to help the now floating land go to the sky.

The Master Sword became a pillar between the earth and sky, the loftwing guided it as it all rose to the heavens. He could hear his fellow knights calling to him to jump into the light…he couldn't. The pain returned, he felt weak and dropped to his knees before leaning back against a large stone.

'May you thrive my comrades. I pray for your happiness with all my heart. In truth I wanted to take to the skies with you...but my body is heavy. It feels as though I'm stuck to the ground. I can't move. Curses!' Link looked up fondly to the sky where the land that had been sent up was only a dot. Soon he couldn't even see it at all… they were safe… he could let go now?

'Loftwing,' He thought struggling to stay just a bit longer. 'I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise. But crimson bird, I hope that you can somehow grant my final wish. Ah… it doesn't hurt anymore. My spirit… will always… be… with you...'

Sup I'm a scene change xD

' **Ghirahim! Ghirahim! Ghirahim!'**

'Master? I thought you were...'

' **Hylia has sealed me…I have few short minutes before I can no longer speak to you. Find the hero! Don't touch him if the Goddess is there. If she isn't take him away, the sealed room will open, leave him there.'**

'Yes master.'

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

Hylia looked around only a moment before she found her hero. A lump formed in her throat, she forced it down and went over to him. She sat down and held him close. "Link… Link!" She had hoped…that he just might live. But that hope was in vain.

Ghirahim watched at a distance as she explained the reason behind the hero's imprisonment to his dead body. His eyes widened when she said, "I will ensure that your gentle, heroic spirit will live on eternally..."

He stopped listening after that, perhaps his master would get his pet after all.


	4. Twisted Chapter 4: The Mind Space

**Edit: Credit to Maria65 for editing, go check her out, she's got some good stuff xD**

 **Black mirror**

Demise was very pleased. It had been a few thousand years but he was back and the Triforce would be his. That boy…behind him had been the hero he had known, see through since he was a spirit but there nonetheless. Hylia was ensuring he lived on forever yes, he would do the same for himself if the kid got lucky. If the kid didn't…well Demise would kill him and force the Link he knew forward so he could have him around again.

Demise had a few short words with the boy before they fought. He was nothing like the spirit of the man behind him, reckless and his swordplay tacky.

He couldn't seem to figure out how to land a blow anymore, that was good- the spirit looked at the lightning then fazed his hands to the boy's he didn't move but an odd light touched his eyes.

The boy then rose the Master Sword to the sky it was struck by the lightning then he slashed. The Demon King hadn't been expecting the hero he knew to be able to plant ideas…that was his downfall that day.

Demise cast a curse. He would always return and so would Link and Zelda, he would always go after the Triforce…and get to see the hero that belonged to him. For now he was sealed away but some day he would be again and see Link once more. He'd find a way to get what was his.

Hero of Time era

Ganondorf…it wasn't a bad name he rather liked it. He hated sucking up to some human king though. Clearly, the Princess Zelda didn't trust him, Hylia's blood was in her. She was watching from the garden window, little pest. He'd have to kill her as soon as possible.

He turned his head to glare out the window when he saw them. A young boy no more than eight or ten looking in and the first hero crouching down beside him, expression blank.

Yes, there he was! He had discovered a way to enter a mind space…it was a new way. He had to focus on which mind he wanted to enter. He would talk with Hylia's knight again.

Mind Space xD

A forest? Was it the one that brat was from? He saw Link sitting in some tall grass eyes closed. The brat was sleeping right now the best time to enter the mind space. He moved toward the first hero quickly but silently, the man hadn't stayed still back then and died, now was the chance to make him pay for tha- a barrier came up in a large circle around Link who opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Hylia knew near the end that we were meeting she thought of a lot of things. Such as this," He tapped the barrier. "You can't so much as get close to me let alone touch me if you intend harm of any kind. If you don't at first and decide to suddenly attack you will be forced away." Link stated smugly.

'Damn Hylia!' Demise thought angrily. Great he had to be nice to Link otherwise he'd get nowhere. Well at least he had a better idea now. This life as Ganondorf, he was raised by two kind women…the whole place was full of women they were great fighters at least.

He pushed all thoughts of harming Link away and got through the barrier. "What do you want Demise? I still have the same answer about joining you, so don't even bring it up." Link said toying with some grass not bothering to look up.

"Why didn't you stay?" The Demon King growled. "Why would I?" Link said with a hiss standing up. Even in a human form like this Demise was still huge!

Link continued to glare at Demise as he spoke his next words. "People I fought to keep safe for so long were being killed! If it wasn't for the Loftwing coming around I may well have stayed but he came. I sent everyone to safety away from you and your demons. That was enough for me to be happy. You never will be though, you power hungry monster!" He shouted out, and Demise growled.

The barrier snapped up and forced him back when he tried to hit the human who only glared at him. "You best leave. The boy will wake soon." Demise growled but left, he would be visiting the hero when ever he could.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

"...Just a kid!" "Who opened the door for me." Link turned his head slightly. "I'm sure you are very happy about that." Link growled out, glaring at Demise.

The first hero had noticed Demise following after a while but he hadn't been able to tell the child. The boy had opened the way to the Triforce but only one fell into evil hands, the other two went to Zelda and the boy.

Link turned around to face the demon king. "What will you do now? Kill them both?" Demise shrugged. "Of course what else is there for me to do?" He questioned. "I'll just use what I have to shape the world as much as I can." Link glared at him. "Once he isn't sealed any longer he will stop you!" Ganondorf frowned. "Sealed?"

"Why do you think the space we're in is white nothingness?" Link questioned, throwing his arms out. The mind space tended to look like whatever one wanted. Since the boy was sealed his mind he couldn't create anything. "He has been put to sleep, he's too young to fight, to use the Master Sword. Of course that means you'll have plenty of time to mess with Hyrule. Enjoy it while it lasts." He growled out, glaring at Demise.

The Demon King grinned. "Oh I will…and one day I will have you." He said and Link sighed, rubbing his head. "Still on that huh?" He replied flatly, giving a black stare to Demise. "It will never happen."

Demise chuckled. "It will, I get closer to a way everyday. With the Triforce of power in my hands…I shall reach a way sooner." Link didn't believe him, but he was a tad worried.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

Demise paused when he came to the mind space. Everything was hazy, nothing could clearly be seen. He saw the hero on the flickering ground passed out. 'What on earth…?'

He walked over and pushed him a bit with his boot. "Go away…" Link groaned, unable to really move. "What happened to you? Your a spirit, you can't be hurt." Demise stated, a little confused.

Link groaned once more. "Doesn't mean the hero himself can't be…he got a head wound. He can't focus on anything, the fairy is having him rest until it's healed." Demise rose a brow. "...It echoed to you?"

"Yes, now go away." Link hadn't gotten up or opened his eyes. If it weren't for the barrier this would be a good time to mess with him.

The hero's eyes opened when the demon king was forced away. "Did I forget to mention just thinking about harming me does it too?" Demise glared at him before leaving. He wouldn't get anything out of the human right now, he'd come back later.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

"What the…" Why was it every time he came to the mind space things changed? It looked like a library. "Ocarina of Time…" He turned finding Link holding an old worn book.

"It's the same color as the timeshift stones…I wonder if it's made out of them." Link responded as he looked over two pictures one of the timeshift stones and one of the Ocarina of Time. "Never took you for a reader." Demise was a little surprised.

Link shrugged, holding a book. "Didn't have much time after I got out of prison, had to get ready to fight and you were pestering me. I have all the time in the world to read, write or draw now." He responded, a small smile on his face.

A writer and an artist too? Why had this never been discussed before? "What books do you read?" Demise asked, walking toward Link. "Mostly history, it's interesting how much languages change…or vanish." He flipped a page in the book and frowned.

"No information on timeshift stones I gather?" The Demon King asked and Link sighed. "Not really no…" Link responded, sighing a little upset.

That was one of the first few times they simply talked…the discussion had only been about history but they had talked. A stolen moment. The Demon King enjoyed messing with the man…tormenting him but he found himself wanting more moments like that.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

Link wished he could help the boy…but he couldn't, not really. He could faze to his hands or plant an idea but that was all. He couldn't fight for him, or give advice when he got stuck or lost. Thankfully it was over for the moment; he had just left the Water Temple.

The water monster hadn't been too hard for the boy to face but…Dark Link had been. The hero had a bad feeling looking at the enemy. "Wonderful wasn't he?" A voice said behind him.

Link didn't turn around. "What was that?" He asked the person. "Just a new creation. He turned out rather well…I would have rather seen him look like you though." The person said and Link's eyes widened at the unspoken and hidden words.

"That…will never happen. I won't let it…" Link growled out, not turning around. "Who said I would give you a choice? You refused me in the past why would things change now? So I'll simply-" The Demon King was interrupted as Link spun to face him. "GET OUT!" Link yelled out angrily.

The Demon King grinned. "I'll take my leave…but I will return. Remember one thing. I never lie or make threats." Then he was gone. Link didn't know how to react to what he just heard, all he knew was that it could never happen. He would have to talk to the Golden Three when he got back.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

"Na neun kku mi ya kku mi ya," Link blinked at the odd singing and words he looked around then spotted Ganondorf, a little dancing doll in his hand…no it was singing and dancing.

"Neo neun kku mi ya yeol rin mu ni ya mu ni ya muo deun neo eo bwa I fantasy, fantasy nal jeul gi ran ma rya. Neol mat gi ran ma rya nan I=fantasy. A mu geot do mo reu neun ba bo deul. Oh no Oh no Oh no. Ga jja ra sil ta ha neun sa go deul. Oh no Oh no Oh no. Na reul jeul gyeo bwa han gye reul neom eo bwa nu gu na hal su is seo. Teo jil deut han neo e hwan sang ne ge, ne ge mat gyeo I rwo ji ge Na neun kku mi ya kku mi ya. Neo neun kku mi ya yeol rin mu ni ya mu ni ya muo deun neo eo bwa I fantasy, fantasy nal jeul gi ran ma rya Neol mat gi ran ma rya. Nan I=fantasy. Fantasy, fantasy – y – y – y – y, fantasy, fantasy, fantasy – y – y – y – y, fantasy – y – y – y – y."

The little doll bowed then lightly sat down.

"...Where in the world did you get that?" Link asked. Despite not knowing what the doll was saying he had liked that song…the dance had been cute too. "I made it." Demise responded, looking at his hand bored.

"Why would you-?" Link broke off as the doll was tossed at him. He caught it then gave it closer look.

The doll had short light blue hair, two silver fox ears and a long fluffy fox tail. She wore a tan sleeveless dress that reached to her knees and simple low heeled shoes. Her bright blue eyes shined and blinked…she was smiling at him.

"...Is this really a doll?" Link asked uncertainly, looking up at Demise. "Yes, took a bit of time but there she is." Link looked back to the Demon King. "Again, why did you make this?"

"Only peaceful thing that worked as a gift." Demise said as he seemed to lean back against nothingness. The hero blinked a little...a gift? "A…gift?" The hero felt his brain shut down at that.

"That's all I came for." The Demon King was gone. Link looked back to the doll, she was sitting in his palm silently. "Have you…a name?" He asked once his brain started to work again.

The doll cocked her head. "Mii." "Well then Mii, would you mind much singing again?" He asked, smiling a little. The doll sprang up and started her song and dance once more.

Leaving Mind Space xD

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

 **Black mirror**

He had lost…again! Demise couldn't believe this! Though something odd had happened, it felt as though in some way he had won and gotten the Triforce. He would look into it.

He was being sealed away once again. He wouldn't be able to enter the mind space while stuck here, that was fine though he had plenty of stolen moments to think back on. He had even caught Link watching the little doll dance once before…well before he said something to make the hero mad and was forced to leave the mind space. It didn't matter. In a few years time he would see the man again, he hoped to have a way to get him at that point.

Gold, green marked mirror

"No, wait a minute!" The first hero cried; it didn't matter. He found himself back once more in the heavens. "Damn it!" He cried out, angry at what had happened.

The Hero of Time, The Savior of Termina, had just sent him away as he died. Died with regrets...he was going to be earth bound for a long time and there was nothing he could do. Link started heading for the Golden Temple. He needed to talk to the Three.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

"...That's what he said…he wouldn't be able to do so, would he?" Link asked worried; the Three exchanged worried looks.

"We…" Din started. "We aren't sure. Hylia knew most about him, Sky Zelda has her memories still but they only come sometimes. I promise you though Link," She held his shoulders looking him in the eye. "We will do everything in our power to keep the Demon King from taking your soul and corrupting you."

That was all they could do.

Hero of Twilight era

"Ahh!" Midna watched her hero fall back against the floor of the throne room again. She wished she could help him but she didn't think she could fight Zant with him- what was that? The Twilight Princess saw a crystal on his chest, it glowed a dark color then went to Zant who snatched it out of the air.

"Link? Get up!" Midna cried trying to help him up by pulling his arm. He looked at her confused. "I can't…I can't move!" He shook but wasn't able to move let alone even sit up.

Midna looked back to Zant, he was looking at the crystal…it was shaking and was now colored bright gold and lined with white…there seemed to bit of blue and green. That wasn't an artifact from the Twilight. Midna could even bet if she got that back, Link would be able to move.

Quickly she flew at Zant, he wasn't expecting her to so she managed to get the crystal from him. She moved when he tried to cut her, she flew off not sure how to get the light out of the crystal. Surely it wouldn't be as easy as just throwing it right?

"Just hang on Link!" She called over to the hero who still couldn't move. Zant went after her ignoring her hero. For that she was glad but it told her this crystal was very important. "Return that to me! My God wants it!" Zant cried out, chasing her.

'What?' Midna thought confused, she looked at it again. The light seemed to be trying to get out…she didn't have a lot of options here on busting the thing she'd just have to throw it and and hope that worked. The Twilight Princess threw the crystal to the floor as hard as she could. It shattered creating a blast of light which thankfully didn't hurt her…the same couldn't be said for Zant. He fell to the floor screaming.

The bright light became just a small ball rolling on the floor, it was going toward Link. Midna gently picked it up and was surprised at how warm it was, it glowed brighter in her hands...almost as though thanking her.

Midna shook her head then rushed back to her hero, she set the light on his chest and watched it fall into him. Link gasped and sat up. "I'm okay…but what happened?" Link asked, looking at Midna. "I don't know…he's coming back get ready Link!" Midna shouted, seeing Zant charging them.

He stood up prepared to use one of the skills the hero's shade taught him. He felt a little scared for some reason. Zant wasn't that bad really…where was this coming from? Little did he know that it wasn't his fear.

 _Gold, green marked mirror_

Mind Space xD

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

"Still in shock?" The Demon King questioned Link, who glared at the Demon King. "How did you do that?" He asked in a growl and the Demon King chuckled.

"The Triforce of course, how else hero?" Demise questioned as he folded his arms. "That crystal I made pulls out one's soul. I told it which to go for and it worked. Though that blasted twili ruined everything."

"I own her a thank you." Link said, crossing his arms as well, glaring at Demise. "My, I haven't seen you afraid in a long time." Link tried to control his expression but was unable.

"Perhaps it was good that she got in my way though…you would have found a way to break out of the crystal I'm sure and gone right back to the current hero."Demise said and Link nodded. "I would have yes."

"I truly can't wait for the day I have you and the full Triforce-" Demise was interrupted by Link's outburst.

"YOU AND THE BLASTED TRIANGLES!" Link yelled. "I HATE THE TRIFORCE! IT SHOULDN'T EXIST! THE THREE NEVER SHOULD HAVE LEFT IT BEHIND! THEY SHOULD HAVE KEPT IT IN THE HEAVENS! HYLIA SHOULDN'T HAVE BROUGHT IT THERE! I CURSE THEM ALL FOR THE ACCURSED THING! HUMANS HAVE SLAUGHTERED EACH OTHER TO GET IT! WE BOTH KNOW WHAT YOU DID AND ARE STILL TRYING TO DO!" The hero held his head shutting his eyes. "THE WORLD WOULD BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT IT! THERE SHOULD BE NOTHING IN HYRULE OR ANYWHERE ELSE WITH SUCH POWER!"

Link stopped and turned away from the Demon King trying to get air back into his lungs. He hadn't even known about the Triforce when Demise first attacked; Hylia hadn't told him. When he did know about it, he had thought these things but never spoke about it. How could he? No one would want to hear it and would judge him for it. So he had kept it locked inside.

The hero twitched feeling arms wrap around him. Before he could struggle Demise spoke. "I can't so much as get near you let alone touch you if I mean harm." The Demon King replied.

Link blinked relaxing slightly. Wait-wait a minute…the world had just gone in insane. He was being hugged by the Demon King. "I think I may be insane…you are hugging me." Link replied flatly, blinking a bit in confusion.

"Hmm, I'm not doing the comforting thing correctly then? Never done it before..." Demise spoke with a shrug and Link almost laughed. "Com-" Link had the brain dead feeling again.

Nothing was said for a few minutes then, "It's nice to know," The Demon King used his fingertips to push Link's head up making the human look at him. "Something about you that the Goddess will never know…and that you hate them all in a way."

Link scoffed and moved his head back down, Demise held onto him so he wouldn't try to get away. "Way to ruin a moment." He replied sarcastically, folding his arms and Demise chuckled. "We're having a moment?" He replied amused and Link growled. "Shut up…" He mumbled, looking away annoyed.

It was silent again, Link felt no need to try to get free. For a Demon King who was cruel, and cold…he was oddly warm. It could be because of his human form. Besides Link didn't need to worry about being hurt, Demise would be forced away if he tried anything.

"Tell me more." Demise said said, confusing Link. "What?" Link questioned, looking up at Demise. "There must be more that you keep hidden away." Demise said, looking down at Link. "Tell me." He suggested and Link hummed, there was really no one else he could tell.

The hero mused a for a few minutes, debating whether or not this was a good idea but decided what could it hurt? "I had a great deal of distaste for Hylia to be honest." He muttered softly, catching Demise off guard. "I… tried to be a good knight and where did that get me? One shouldn't blame the Gods and Goddess for such things but I couldn't help but wonder." He stated, looking away at the end.

"Hmm, to think you had such thoughts of Hylia…" Demise responded with a grin as he looked up, and Link frowned. "I swear...if you're thinking I always felt that way, you are going to find yourself on the ground of this mindspace." Link responded; Demise smartly didn't push him.

"So…been wondering…" Demise began and Link sighed. "What?" Was he going to ruin the moment again? "What did Hylia eat when with you all? Islam pork?" Demise asked, keeping his arms around Link, who frowned. "What is that?" Link asked, raising a brow confused as he looked up at Demise again.

Demise shrugged. "It's what happens when people make food for others they can't eat themselves." Link couldn't help it, he laughed. "Wha…where the…where in the world…did…you hear that?!" Link asked through his laughter.

"I can't recall." Demise responded as he looked up, as it trying to remember. Link spoke as he tried to control himself. "And just so you know she ate the same things we did." Link responded after his fit of laughter was over. "Really? I was so sure…" Demise trailed off as he looked off to the side, as if trying to comprehend the fact that Hylia ate just like them.

Link managed to control himself slightly, he couldn't believe Demise had just gotten him to laugh! Ah drat, he had laughed so hard he cried. He brushed the tears away still chuckling a little. Another stolen moment.

There were several other Link's and Zelda's and many other times they met in the mind space but stolen moments were rare, and held dear to both sides memories.

 **The doll sang this: watch?v=qVXwbeTo_Pg**


	5. Twisted Chapter 5: Evil Wins

**Edit: Credit to Maria for editing thank her please xD and check out some of her own work xD**

The mirrors spun before they vanished. The Golden Three said nothing, only looking at the faces of the Link's and Zelda's. They couldn't believe what they had seen.

"Not the best hero am I?" A voice said and they all turned to see the first hero. "No, you are! You just um…" Tetra wasn't sure what to say. "Hmm…thank you, for not thinking too badly of me." Link replied, sighing as his shoulders slumped.

"Do you still have it?" Sky Zelda asked. "The doll?" She questioned, looking at Link curiously. He tensed a little before looking up at her, trying to relax. "Yes…I've tried to throw it away before but…" He looked away from them. "It's the only one thing he ever gave me." He sighed. "I still have no word for what it is that's between us."

"Twisted." A voice spat out, making him tense once more. He looked to the twilight Zelda, she was frowning but was making no judgements. "You and Demise have a twisted friendship, in his own way the Demon King cares for you. In turn you do care about him as well but…you will never fully allow yourself to be friends or anything of the sort with him. Not after everything he has done." Twilight Zelda responded, folding her arms; her frown hadn't left.

The first hero blinked. "That…makes sense." "Link…" Farore said standing near him. "Did you really mean that about the Triforce?" Farore asked, Link's eyes narrowed. "Every word. I won't say sorry for it, I don't understand why you all left it there." He growled out, only to hear Din scoff.

"And you never will." Din said crossing her arms. "That is for only us to know. You are right in all that has happened because of it but we not bring it here; it will stay where it is." She responded, keeping a steady gaze; Link scoffed in return. "...I'm leaving." He turned away sharply not looking back as he left.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

Link watched Mii dance and sing, usually when he watched the doll he felt better...but not this time; as soon as she was done he set her on a pillow then sat on his bed. A few of the other Link's and Zelda's knew now…he didn't think it'd be long before the rest wanted to know why they started giving him sad looks- ah that would be annoying.

If anything he was glad Demise hadn't tried again to get him, the Demon King likely was looking for a way to part him from the current hero better when he was born. Link didn't think he'd find it. The first hero decided to call it a night and hoped the next day would be better.

Mind Space xD

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" A familiar voice said, Link couldn't respond. Demise hadn't ever been able to enter the mind space while he was in the heavens…why the sudden change?

"Too shocked?" Demise questioned, chuckling at Link's shock. "Very well, allow me to explain so you understand…" The Demon King came closer, Link recovered enough to back away, he didn't know if the barrier worked right now.

"The Triforce shard I have allows me to do many things and it seems…I can enter your mind, even while in the heavens and while I'm sealed away. Of course I added my own little extras, too much is never enough." Demise was happy when he got the mind space to open…and the hero's reaction was priceless. Very worth all the trouble.

Link kept backing away…a little scared was he? Link jumped when he hit a wall that he knew wasn't there before. "Since this is a path between our minds, I can mess with the area unlike in the past." Demise stated, smirking at Link's worry.

Yes, so he could…that wasn't good for Link though. It had always taken him a bit of time to do anything with the mind space…it was like the Demon King said, it was a path that connected their minds. It wasn't like when Demise would enter his dreams, it was nothing like that!

"I do believe it's time I got you hero." Demise said, smirking at Link, who looked back at him. "That won't-" Link tried to saw, only for Demise to interrupt him. "It will. I have found a way, but I will need to test a few things and find your body." He stated, confusing Link making Demise chuckle.

"Oh didn't know did you?" He asked, yet Link kept a confused expression. "Hylia hid your body away and froze it in time so nothing would change-" Link tried to dart around him but Demise caught him and pinned the hero back against the wall.

"I told you once before didn't I? You are mine and I will have you." Demise stated, grinning smugly; Link only glared at him. "No!" Link yelled in defiance.

Leaving Mind Space xD

The first hero jerked awake and quickly sat up then ran from his home to see The Golden Three. He didn't want Demise to get a hold of him…he feared he would never get away if the Demon King got him.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

The Golden Three were very worried; Demise finding a way to pull him from the heavens was…very likely. So they were preparing to place him in a seal for when Demise started pulling him.

'Violent tug of war...' The first thought bitterly. "Valor…?" He looked to the Temple entrance; the First Zelda was there looking confused. "Demise has found a way to get to me." Link responded, folding his arms.

She frowned. "He may have found a way to take you from the heavens, but he couldn't keep your spirit." The Golden Three looked at her. "What do you mean?" Nayru asked.

"I had a memory from Hylia last night…she knew at some point Demise would try to drag him down, so what she did was take his body and hide it away. Demise would have to use Link's body and nothing else when calling him back; using a monster body wouldn't work," She looked at the first with a sad smile. "Your spirit would reject something of darkness. The Demon King can't simply hold your spirit down either, you are far too strong you'd break free and come right back here. He has to have your body or-" Zelda suddenly stopped as something happened to Link.

The first hero flinched feeling an odd pull, his form flickered but remained. He gasped and leaned on a wall when it stopped only to fall down when it kept happening. Zelda sat near him holding his hand; Demise was testing to see if he could pull him…he was more than able.

Finally it stopped. "Like I said," Zelda started. "he has to have your body or he can't get anywhere." She responded as she wiped his head, sweat had started to form on his head at the frantic pulling he felt.

"Where is his body?" Din asked. "If we can get to it before he does then-" Din tried to finish, yet Zelda shook her head. "I don't know where Hylia hid it…only Fi does and she's forever sleeping in the Master Sword." Zelda responded, making Din hum.

"We can bring her here for minutes a day, it wouldn't be hard-" Link shouting interrupted Din. "No!" Link cried, managing to stand again. "If you all don't know where it is, how will Demise find my body? Leave well enough alone for now…" Link explained, feeling his breathing coming back.

"I agree." Sky Zelda said, nodding her head. "For now let's not look, but you need to relax a bit. Sit back down," Zelda guided him back down to the floor gently, she had him lay down and rested his head in her lap. "Now you stay put, you hear me?" "Yes…" The first didn't have it in him to argue. He was asleep in only a few seconds as Zelda had started playing a song on her harp.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

Two more days the Demon King tugged at him, each tug made Link feel weak and dizzy; after the two days it stopped. The Golden Three were trying to stop Demise from finding Link's body, after all he might get lucky and that was the last thing they needed. It was decided to call Fi.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

"Hello again Fi, it's nice to see you." Zelda said, seeing the spirit of the sword. The sword spirit gazed at the first Zelda and Link then smiled lightly. "I am unsure how this came to be but…I feel…happy. I calculate that this meeting isn't for, as you would say, old time sake." Fi responded, keeping her gaze focused on them.

"No it isn't…" Zelda looked down sadly. "Demise is after the first hero's body and is more than able to pull his spirit." She explained, looking at Link worried. "I see. I am allowed to say where his body has been hidden but you must act quickly when I tell you." Fi explained, looking at all of them; they had to be quick! No and's, if's or but's.

The Golden Three nodded behind the two. "Of course." "Wait…" Link asked frowning. "Why would they need to act quickly?" He was worried about why Fi would say that. "The Demon King has never left the mind space, he can see and hear all that you have since the last time you spoke." Fi explained, making Link freeze.

Dead silence fell on the Temple. The Golden Three quickly brought up a large map that showed the current Hyrule, there were several glowing places that were where time could be toyed with if need be. "We're ready." The stated, looking at Fi for her to tell them.

"Her Grace, Hylia's Chosen hero's body, is beside the Master Sword's resting place in the Sacred Grove of the Twilight era." She began, looking at them. "The body is carefully hidden and guarded from the passage of time. I was also ordered that if Demise found the body to awaken to fight to keep it safe." Fi looked at the first hero, a touch of sadness in her usual blank expression. "I am going back now to stall the Demon King while The Golden Goddess retrieve your body. Do not be concerned for me, I cannot be killed."

The sword spirit vanished while the Golden Three worked. "Link, just in case go to the seals and barriers." Farore said; he nodded and walked over to the spot, it activated immediately. The first Zelda stood near him and played a gentle tune on her harp; she couldn't imagine what he was feeling.

Sure, he and Demise had a few stolen moments but those had always been rare, most of the time they were at each other's throats and growled at each other. Zelda didn't want to think about what would happen to the first hero if Demise got him.

"He's already there!" Din cried. All three acted to try and find where exactly the body was, while Fi fought with the Demon King, the sword spirit didn't last long. Demise had cut her in two; she became a light and went back into the master sword forced to sleep once more.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Nayru said over and over frantic. Zelda and Link watched them helplessly for five minutes then the Golden Three stopped, each looked horrified. That was all the answer that was needed...Demise had Link's body.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

"Nothing has happened yet…" Tetra said softly while she and her Link tinkered with some fancy model ships. They had all gathered around the first Link to see him safe and well once more before he was forced to leave. The Golden Three had done all they could but they weren't sure, even with all the seals and barriers they had placed could keep Link where he belonged.

"Perhaps he isn't able to do anything." Spirit Tracks Zelda said, wringing her hands. "No," Ocarina of Time Zelda said with a frown looking at the first closely. "It's already started. He just isn't showing any pain."

Link gave a guilty look. "I don't see why all of you should suffer with me. The barriers are helping a bit." He explained, looking at the ground. "Is there really nothing we can do?" The Wind Waker Link asked.

"No…this is a battle we can't fight." Twilight Zelda said looking at the first sadly. Ten minutes later, all small talk stopped when the first fell to the floor with a scream.

"LINK!" Every one of them cried, even the Golden Three. A dark purple light was clinging to him, it moved back now and then due to the seals and barriers but it didn't leave. "There has to be something we can do to help!" The Wind Waker Link shouted, looking at the first hero, horrified.

Ocarina of Time Zelda was already acting, sending light magic to the seals and barriers; the others that had magic did the same. They struggled for hours, every scream of pain from the first hero pained the others as well. The battle over the first hero was won by the next day.

Link's eyes opened again after so long of having them shut, he felt odd- no, no! He looked at the first Zelda, just once deciding to look past the human form and see Hylia again. She seemed to notice and crawled over resting a gentle hand on his head. Then sang a song Hylia once had, "Lay down your head, and I'll sing you a lullaby. Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay, and I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow. Bless you with love for the road that you go." She sung, knowing what would be happening.

Link could feel his consciousness fading…he didn't mind if this was the last thing he heard and saw before he was trapped to Demise.

"May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune with diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet. And may you need never to banish misfortune, may you find kindness in all that you meet. May there always be angels to watch over you, to guide you each step of the way, to guard you and keep you safe from all harm." She continued to sing, tears springing to her eyes; yet she held them back just a little longer. "Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay…May you bring love and may you bring happiness, be loved in return to the end of your days. Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay…Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay…" At the end, the tears ran down her face, he gave her a weak smile then fell to darkness.

The seals and barriers shattered and he was gone...Demise had won. "Don't despair." Fi said as she suddenly appeared. "Demise won the battle but he has not won the war." She said to Sky Zelda, who looked at her. "Fi what do you mean? He got the first Link!" The Sky Zelda cried.

"The Demon King wants the first hero and the Triforce. He can't truly ever have both." Fi explained, the Three Golden were behind her. "Because his spirit has to be born to the hero with the Triforce…" Din whispered, looking at everyone with a sigh.

"Correct. Her Grace's Chosen Hero knows this already, I have doubts that the Demon King has thought of this. With this information we should focus on a rescue plan." Fi was right. There was no time to be sad, they had work to do.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

Demise carefully watched the hero's dead body on the alter. Pale and cold…he had never really looked at a human after killing one. If it were any other he wouldn't care but seeing the hero's dead body was…a little unsettling. He had never seen the hero so still, he did not like it.

All those in the heavens had put up a fight but in the end he got what he wanted, he was just waiting for the hero's spirit to come down to the body.

Demise never planned on killing the man, yes he had wounded him but if the human had stayed still and he hadn't been sealed by Hylia, he would have gone back and taken Link to a sealed room, healed him and kept him forever.

That hadn't happened of course but now…now he would have the hero. Suddenly the body jerked, color started to return to the hero…his skin was warming up. He groaned but didn't wake, that was good for the situation. With gentleness Demise didn't know he had, he lifted the hero from the altar and left the room, hiding and sealing it so no one would mess with anything.

He brought the unconscious hero to a room he had prepared, it was simple but the hero was simple so it worked just fine. He set the hero on the bed and left the room. He finally had the hero, he would never let him go.

 **Song here: watch?v=p_cdXNWD1VY**


	6. Twisted Chapter 6: I'll Never Say

**Edit: Credit to Maria65 for editing, go thank her and check out her own works...do it or Demise will curse you to have bright neon pink hair xD  
**

Link came to slowly then promptly gave himself a head rush when he quickly sat up. He wasn't in the heavens anymore…Demise had him. Now what was he going to do?! There were no barriers to keep him safe and no dream to wake up from!

Link cursed. There would be no point in killing himself not when Demise would just pull him back…he would have to destroy his body completely. Lava would work best for that…wait where was he?

The hero looked around the room, it looked a lot like gerudo architecture. It couldn't be though, it had been so long since The Hero of Time era.

Well, that didn't mean the gerudos weren't still around. The only way to really know was to leave the room…he'd have to be careful. The last he wanted to do was run into Demise, the Demon King would gloat he was sure of it.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

"Oh, you're up." Link paused looking further up the hall. He had been right, this was home to the gerudos. The women appeared to be carrying sheets and pillowcases…were they on cleaning duty?

"Lord Ganondorf was starting to do that pacing thing." One of the gerudos said, crossing her arms. "He was getting worried." The other said, she looked a little bit older. "You don't have to avoid saying it you know." She said to the younger girl.

"But…" The younger girl tried to protest, yet the older one shook her head. "Really it's okay. He won't get mad…hell as much as he denies it, he is human." She said with a shrug. She looked back to him. "Lord Ganondorf is in the library…you weren't looking for him though were you?" She questioned and Link sighed.

"No." Link had always really liked the gerudos…even if they didn't tend to cover up all the way. They lived in a desert what else was one expecting? "Well, try not to get lost wandering around alright? And don't mind the younger girls if they start following you around-" She said and Link sighed.

"They've never seen a man before I know how it works." He responded, surprising her. She blinked at him then nodded. The two walked off, continuing on the way to wherever they could wash. He was sure there were springs around, there had to be.

Link walked around the building a while longer before finding a walkway that went outside. He looked over the side of the stone wall wondering if he could just jump down…no, too high.

"Are…you lost?" He turned around seeing a young girl, no more than five or six. "Lost?" She repeated.

"Yes I seem to be." He knelt down to her level. "Could you help me little lady?" He had always liked kids. Hylia had caught him playing with the children in his village a few times. There was nothing wrong with deciding not to be an adult for a while.

"I help you…" She responded with a smile and Link tilted his head a little. "Hmm?" Did she want something in return? "If I can get ride after." She responded with a giggle and Link chuckled.

"Is that all? You can get one now, you'll just have to tell me which way to go." Her eyes lit up with joy and reached for him; Link gladly held the little girl on his shoulders. Just for a while he could forget that he was stuck in a bad situation.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

"Dis is spring, we use for drinking." She responded and Link smiled, looking at it. "I thought so. Gotta have water in a desert somewhere." He reasoned and she nodded. "Uh huh. Momma says thanks to Lord Ganon it will never go dry." Of course not, he would never let a resource he needed as a human dry up.

"So little one, do I get to know your name?" Link asked as she pointed him to the left where he could find the spring for clothes cleaning. "Nazi. After my auntie Nazimie. Auntie isn't round anymore…rock slide took her way." She responded sadly and Link felt a pang of sadness for her as well.

"Sorry to hear that..." He was, it wasn't ever a good feeling to know…or even see family die. He stopped as they entered, something flashing in his mind; a woman...falling off a cliff. He almost groaned, lowering his head a little to hide his cringe...what...was that?

"We here." Nazi said, catching his attention, making him walk further in. "Kyla hi!" She called to one of the two women he had seen before. They both looked up and smiled. "Having fun Nazi?"

"Lots! Lord Ganon's friend is really tall, his hair is soft too!" She responded, rubbing the hair, messing it up, yet he didn't seem to mind.

The two women laughed at that, Link couldn't help but let a little snort out. He had felt her messing with his hair. He had to wonder what Demise had told them though...the little girl said "friend"...no one was surprised to see him and was treating him as though he'd always been here.

"Bath spring that way." Nazi said, pointing to the left again. "Good to know…" Link said, having no plans of investing right now. "Oh don't worry." The younger cleaner said. "No one bathes directly in the spring, it's taken home to be used there. Lord Ganondorf is looking for a way that we won't have to work so hard for bath water." She responded, a smile on her face.

The more they talked about Demise and what he was working on the more Link wondered if the Demon King truly cared. "I show you more, but momma don't want me near training ground or anywhere else till I'm bigger." Nazi said, very likely pouting.

"Don't worry kid I'll show him around more." One of the women said, standing up and Nazi nodded. "Okay. Tall Man? Put down now?" The little girl asked tugging lighting at a few strands of hair.

"Of course." Slowly gently he set the little girl on her feet. As soon as she touched down she ran off giggling. "You are going to have a tiny fan club for that." The woman said trying not to laugh. "I'm not surprised." Link responded, folding his arms a little with a smile.

"Really now…won't take-" Link interrupted her before she could finish. "Not interested in one night stands. I'd rather be in love and married so don't worry." Link said, smile still in place; he knew.

She lifted a brow at him. "You knew what I was going to say…you know how things work here." She responded and Link nodded. "Yes. So don't worry." He said, making her smile. "...Alright…well as you heard the little one say I'm Kyla. I'll show you around our home." She stated and Link smiled. "Thank you." He responded gratefully, making her smile brighter.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

Link was surprised to find that this wasn't a fortress; it was a large area out in the desert and much bigger than what The Hero of Time had seen. It was a such a large area that it had its own market…a few hylians were there selling fruits or vegetables and even water. They were women of course but it still shocked the first hero.

He felt like he was seeing another version of Hyrule Castle town. Just bigger, more people and…well a desert. There were other buildings, which he was told were other homes and places they worked. "You seem very surprised by all this. I thought you knew how our home worked?" She responded, looking at him confused.

"So did I…more changed than I thought." Demise had been busy making the gerudo's…lives better. Now he really wondered if Demise did care for them all. "Here, I don't know if you can read our writing but this map should help you from here on out." She said, giving him a map and he smiled.

A map, good! Much better than following someone around all the time. "Better head back to the castle, okay? I'm sure Lord Ganondorf has noticed by now you've left." She responded and Link sighed. "...And if I don't wish to go? I didn't plan on being here in the first place." He kept his tone calm to show he meant no offense.

She frowned at him. "Well…nothing I can really do for you in that case. But you can either go back peacefully or he'll come find you." "Of course he would…" Link growled. "I never did see an exit."

Kyla shrugged, there was nothing she could do. "Not allowed to show you until tomorrow…not sure why. Lord Ganondorf would be able to get you back here with a simple spell. Look just go back okay? I have things to do today still." She responded, motioning for him to go back to the castle.

Link said nothing, he turned away from her and walked back the way they came down to the market. There wasn't anything else he could do but go back and face Demise. Even with the map it'd take him some time to get around and he didn't want the Demon King coming after him. He sighed, following the map back to the castle.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

"Nice place isn't it?" A familiar voice said behind him and Link stopped but didn't turn. Why was it Demise always got behind him? "Took a very long time but here it is." Link winced when he was suddenly shoved roughly against a wall.

"And here you are. Finally I have you, I will never let you go." Demise said, grinning at Link, who glared. "I am not yours! I will get away." Link growled out, glaring heatedly at Demise.

"No you won't." Demise responded. "Everywhere in the gerudo's home land you can wander freely but you can't leave, I made sure of that. When you reach the exit you will be pushed back. Why would I bring you here without getting ready? It's the only safe way out of the desert all other ways are going through the desert and no one would suggest that." Demise stated, grinning smugly.

Link said nothing only glared. "What no words?" Demise mocked, and Link scoffed. "I have a few but you won't be very happy." He stated, looking away in anger. "When have I ever?" Demise questioned, shrugging.

"You say you want me and the Triforce, well all you get is me and it's all you'll have Demise. My spirit has to be born to the hero who will already have the Triforce without me, there will be no new hero. No way to get the Triforce shard."

Demise hadn't thought of that as he had froze up. "What no words? Didn't think so." Link ripped out of the Demon King's hold and moved away a bit. "The Goddesses will find a way to help me. I won't be here forever like you want. Don't get used to having me around." Link stated, keeping a glare at Demise.

Link wasn't wrong, the Goddesses were working on a way to help him and he was right about the hero and Triforce. Without him neither would show up again.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

Link was studying the map he was given, using his picture like memory to compare it to old gerudo maps to understand it better.

He didn't want to have to follow someone around all the time, besides he was looking for ways to escape. The main way out of the gerudo…uh... Castle Town was...blocked. Demise had set something up that kept him from leaving just like he said. So the first hero was trying to come up with another way to leave.

The desert itself was a way but from what Demise had said it wasn't a safe idea. He didn't have the pouches that all the heros had, it could hold several items and was never heavy no matter what was in it.

With that he could have carried many bottles of water and food to get through the desert but he didn't have it. He could bet he'd need a sword to fend off monsters of some kind, monsters almost always roamed Hyrule. Link sighed and decided to walk around hoping to find something useful.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

"Hey you can't go in there-" A woman said, stopping Link, making him turn around. "I wasn't going to, I haven't got a pass." Link said to the young girl.

She blinked at him then rubbed her arms looking away; she looked to be in her early teens. "You sure know a lot about how things work for us…" She responded, a little embarrassed. "I've been around a while, I got to do research. Is the Spirit Temple still around by any chance?" He asked and she hummed.

"Uh…not really. Over time it got covered over in sand, there are only paintings or pictures left." She looked at him closely. "What?" He asked, backing away a little; he wasn't worried but she was really close. "You know you look a little like the Hero of Time. Are you related?" She asked, tilting her head a little.

"...Yes." He saw no reason to say no; all of them were connected through blood or other means.

"Wow! That has got to be cool! He took on this whole place by himself-er when it was smaller and only a fortress anyway. But still!" She exclaimed happily, seeming to shake with excitement. "...De- Ganondorf hasn't gotten rid of the knowledge of him?" Link questioned, trying to use the name they had for him.

"No…why would he?" The girl questioned, a little confused by his question. "He doesn't seem like he is fond of hearing of any heros of the past." Link responded, folding his arms behind his head. She frowned. "He isn't, but the pictures and writings are an important part of our history. He won't just get rid of it all just because he isn't happy how things have gone for his ancestry." She responded, looking thoughtful.

Link's eyebrows went up. "Do you…know about him then?" She read his tone. "We all know he isn't the best man but Lord Ganondorf has taken care of us all. Life is better for us here than it ever had been before." She responded, shrugging. "Even the kids here know that you aren't here by choice…I don't know about the situation but you don't like him do you?" She questioned and he sighed.

"I…no…" Link responded, not exactly sure how to feel. "You don't sound too sure." She questioned skeptically. "I'm not alright?!" He hissed, surprising her. "It's complicated." "How?" She asked stepping closer to him "Either you like someone or you don't-" She tried to reason and he growled a little.

"I like him and at the same time I hate him and trust me he feels the same…just…" He was not going to talk about this with her! It was just…so complicated! "Just what?" She prodded further, trying to understand him.

"He's an odd possessive." He said trying to explain, without needing to tell the whole story. "He sees me as some kind of possession, he has decided that he wants me and will have me and so far he's done a damn good job!" He shouted out, getting somewhat angry.

Several gerudos looked over at the yell. "After all I'm here right now aren't I?" He growled then walked off. He felt a little bad for going off like that but…he hated the situation.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

"No luck?" Link ignored the Demon King not wanting to hear it but Demise wasn't one to be ignored. He grabbed the hero's left wrist keeping him from walking.

"No need to be rude…are you giving me the silent treatment?" He sounded bemused; Link glared trying to tug free. "Even in human form I'm stronger than you. I figured you knew that by now-" Demise said when Link cut him off.

"Considering you've always lost in the end, I say I and every other hero, is stronger than you." Bad idea. It was too late to take that back. Demise growled and for the very first time in decades, struck him.

No barriers to keep him safe now; Link staggered back but didn't let himself fall. "I strongly consider removing your tongue most days hero. I won't…I've heard one can die from that." Link glared, the left side of his face aching.

Demise hadn't lost his touch…he never did. He just tended to be weaker most times a hero fought him. "What do you want from me Demise? What do you intend to do with me? Just having me around seems rather boring." Link asked, he had wondered but never asked. He had always hoped Demise would never go through with this.

"You aren't the average human," The Demon King started. He had said that before. "You refuse to fully fear me, or give into any of your fears. You will never submit to me…you will never break. But...I think we both know the main reason." Link flinched slightly and looked away from Demise.

Yes…he knew. Twilight Zelda had finally helped him see, he wished she hadn't it just made this harder. "Well?" Demise questioned and Link looked at him confused. "Well what?" He responded and Demise smirked. "Say it." Oh no…he was not going to admit that out lou-

Link stepped back as Demise came toward him only to hit a sandy stone wall. He cursed mentally wishing he'd gotten further up the hill before Demise caught him. "Go on…nothing will change." Demise said, smirking at him.

Link said nothing feeling trapped…he was, Demise could easily pin him where he stood. The first hero knew something, somehow, would change if he said anything. "That's a different look of fear…what-" Demise tried to finish but Link glared at him.

"You say it!" Link hissed. "If you are so sure this isn't just you being a typical demon, then say it!" Demise rose a brow at him smirking. "I am a demon but I have some feelings hero." Link suddenly regretted demanding Demise to say it.

"In my own... twisted way, I care about you." The Demon King looked far too victorious. "Your turn hero." Demise stated yet Link only folded his arms. "I never said I would say anything…" The halt in his tone said a lot for him, along with his worried expression.

The two weren't aware they were being watched. "It's only fair that you do-" Demise stated and Link growled. "Oh you like being fair do you?! Fighting children, hurting them nearly killing them? How is that fair?" Link snapped out, glaring up at Demise.

Demise frowned. "We aren't discussing your little friends." He said and Link scoffed. "You said fair. Just thought I should make a point that you aren't." Link said and Demise growled. "Avoiding the subject Link." Demise only said his name when he was serious; Link had to look away again.

"I…I won't." Link stated defiantly, and Demise scoffed. "Hmm. You can't hide and avoid this forever hero. At some point you will say it." Demise said as he moved back. Demise left him alone then and Link had to struggle to keep himself together.

Admitting he cared about the Demon King wasn't going to happen. He could think it with no problem but saying it out loud and to Demise himself? No, he couldn't and wouldn't. He didn't know what but something would change if he said it.

Link prayed to be saved soon.


	7. Twisted Chapter 7: Upper River

**Maria65 edited go thank her and check out her stuff...do it or Demise with curse you with neon green and yellow hair xD**

"Where do you think he is?" Link's eyes opened hearing the voices below him but he didn't move. "I don't know…we have to find him soon, Lord Ganondorf doesn't like to be kept waiting." He heard the voice reply, making him groan. Oh peachy, Demise wanted to see him. He couldn't very well leave the girls to his wrath.

"What does he want?" He asked, them, knowing they were nearby. He heard two yelps of surprise. "Where are you?" He heard them reply, making him sigh. "Above your heads." He replied staring at the sky watching the few clouds go by.

Silence. "You shouldn't be up there, you could get hurt!" One cried. "How did he do that?" The other said in awe. "What does he want?" Link repeated his question, keeping his gaze to the sky.

"We don't know…he just said to find you." One said sounding uncertain. "Well it is around lunch time…" The other muttered; making Link blink and frown. Demise wanted…to have lunch with him? The world really had to be going insane.

"Yeah, maybe he just wants you to join him." He heard one reply, making him scoff. "I'll pass. If he has a problem with that, tell him he can go jump off a cliff." Link almost growled, he didn't want to deal with Demise.

The two girls didn't say anything for a minute. "Please, will you go? He might get mad and who knows what he'd do to you. I doubt he'd only hit you." His eyes narrow. So they knew about that, huh? "I don't care. I don't fear him or what he could do." Link replied, glaring at the sky.

He heard them walk away slowly and sighed sitting up. He looked over the edge, he could see the whole market from here. He felt a chill and knew he was in for it, but Demise shouldn't just expect him to come when called; after all Hylia had often said he was like a lion, fierce and powerful. Lions are in the cat family and cats…they come when they want, not when told.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

"Maybe next time, you will go when he calls." The slightly elderly woman said as she tended to his minor wounds. "No." Was Link's simply reply, glaring at the wall.

She sighed in annoyance. "I'll be seeing a lot of you and Lord Ganondorf then. Mostly Lord Ganondorf. Not everyone is like him; I'll lector him so much his ears will fall off!" Link was a little surprised; this woman wasn't scared of Demise was she?

"But you," She started pointing a finger in his face. "You can give me a break and do as you're told." She scolded and Link growled. "Never. I know how to take care of wounds, I only came here because a few younger girls brought me."

She groaned. "Fine, be that way. But that man is still getting his ears blistered." Link grinned a little, he liked this woman's attitude. "I won't stop you…mind if I watch?" He asked and she laughed softly shaking her head. "No reason you can't." She replied, making Link chuckle.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

Link rather enjoyed seeing Demise get lectured about human limits. He was very surprised to see the Demon King look a little worried when the woman started going off; he quickly found out why when she started throwing things at him.

"Shut up hero." The Demon King growled. Link was trying to stop laughing; he never thought he would see someone do that. "She is a very strong woman alright? I try not to cross her." Demise reasoned, yet this only caused Link to officially laugh.

"I can see why…" Link managed to say as he laughed. "You best stop laughing hero or else-" Demise growled out, only for a voice to shout, making him freeze. "I heard that!" A voice called from outside the room.

Link had to lean on the wall to keep from falling over due to his laughter. Demise growled but made no move to silence the hero. He didn't need another lecture…he wasn't sure his ears would survive.

"I never thought…" Link managed through his laughter. "I would see you cower before a human." "Yes, I do believe you said that." Demise growled out, the hero was enjoying this too much.

Link managed to pull himself together enough to ask a question. "Just why did you think if you sent for me that I would come running?" He asked, Demise scoffed. "Self Preservation. You have none obviously." He replied, making Link stop laughing, narrowing his eyes at Demise.

"I have plenty," Link glared at the Demon King. "I just don't have to use it around you since you won't kill me. Injure me? Yes, you can do that but you won't go too far." Link reasoned, crossing his arms.

Demise glared darkly at Link, wishing very much that he could remove the man's tongue. He couldn't due to the fact one could die from it and he would miss hearing the man speak...even if most days he'd rather the hero didn't.

"On another note, do you really care about the gerudo?" Link asked stepping over to the desk Demise sat behind. "From what I'm seeing it looks like you could, but I have been wrong before." Link stated.

"I suppose I do. Why is it surprising? You are on the list." Demise said, yet Link didn't reply to that. It was a trap if he ever heard one; he wasn't foolish enough to step into it.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

"Tall man!" A young voice shouted, catching Link's attention. The hero turned around at the young voice and was surprised to see five little girls following him. "Hello." He greeted.

They moved closer. "Tall man play with us?" Link had nothing better to do, even if he did he would play with them anyway. He liked kids.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

"You can accept my surrender." The hero's voice said from behind Demise. The Demon King twitched and turned around, prepared to ask what changed. He never got to ask seeing as a snort stopped him.

Five young gerudo were clinging to Link and seemed to have no plans of letting go. The hero's lips were twitching, he was working very hard not to smile it seemed.

"We're playing capture the Hylian!" One of the girls chirped. "Mama said we had to bring the prisoner to you." Demise wasn't sure how to address this but the hero was giving him a look that said to play along. Alright, it wasn't the first time he had gone along with some of the children's games.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

"I'm glad they didn't want to have a tea party." Link said as he waved goodbye to the girls. "I don't think I could have stopped laughing if I saw you sitting at a tiny table with a bunch of little girls." Link said, smirking at Demise.

Demise glared at him standing at the hero's side though he did say, "It would have been a pink table as well." He stated, Link could imagine he might've shivered at that.

Link snorted. "Girls sure seem fond of that color...those clouds don't look good, sand storm?" He asked seeing the dark clouds off in the far distance. It likely wouldn't hit until night, or perhaps near dusk the next day.

"Looks more like rain clouds. Either way it could be a nasty storm, everyone will be staying inside to avoid it." Demise said after a few minutes of staring at the clouds.

The hero lifted a brow in surprise. "It'll be that bad? Desserts don't get a whole lot of rain so having a storm of that kind is a little odd. Then again I know little in regards to this area no matter the time." Link responded and Demise nodded, continuing to look at the clouds

"There have been many storms in the past that wreaked havoc and took many lives. The destruction is always very bad as well." Demise said remembering all the gerudo that had died during the Hero of Time's era. While, yes, he had been after the Triforce, he had also wanted Hyrule so the gerudo wouldn't die as often any longer.

The hero nodded understanding; goodness knows Hyrule had its fair share of nasty storms. "Will any buildings get water damage?" Link asked. Neither noticed they were having a civil conversation.

"Nothing that can't be easily fixed. Come, I need to announce the storm." The Demon King said waving for the hero to follow him. The hero followed the Demon King without an argument.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

The rain came down thickly and hard, lightning lashed across the sky and the thunder roared like an angry beast. The hero gazed out the window that shimmered with a protective spell. There was really no doubt in his mind now that Demise cared for the gerudo. He wouldn't go through so much trouble if he didn't.

Link normally would have just ignored the storm but he had a really bad feeling. Something was wrong but he had no idea what; it was really started to bother him.

He moved away from the window and left the room, soon coming into contact with Demise. "I assume you feel that as well hero." Demise said lifting a brow at him; Link blinked. "Not just me then." He stated grimly, feeling uneasy.

They both turned to a near line of windows in the hall they stood in. "...You don't think someone could be outside do you?" Link asked, worried. "I wouldn't think so. I warned them after all." The Demon King replied.

"Doesn't mean someone went out late last night to do something and is getting back home, stuck in that." Link countered. "True. Perhaps I should-" Demise didn't get to finish as a gerudo shouted for him.

"Lord Ganon!" A panicked voice cried making them both turn around. "The upper river is flooding!" Link didn't know where the upper river was but for Demise to curse like that and the woman to be so panicked, something bad would happen if the river really over flowed.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

The upper river was off to the side of the main town where all the gerudo lived; Link could see the problem with it flooding now. There were trees and large boulders all over. If the river over flowed the sudden rush would loosen the boulders and trees and crush anything down below which was the town.

"Tell me there's a spell you can use to cage the river." Link said to Demise as the Demon King looked around, clearly trying to think of way to limit damage and deaths.

"Several but all require time to work, I can't say how much we have since the wind has come and is getting stronger by the second." Demise said scowling as the wind whipped around them.

Link winced, the wind really wasn't helping matters. The hero opened his mouth to offer a suggestion when he heard something. He turned in what he thought was the direction of the sound but only saw a few gerudo women talking and pointing at the river.

"What is it?" Demise asked, noticing the hero had gone silent. "I'm not sure. I thought I heard a voice but their all too close and none of them are looking at us-" He broke off as he heard it again. It sounded like… "Demise I think someone is stuck or in trouble due to the storm, I swear I heard a scream for help."

Before Demise could respond to that, another woman appeared running up the hill crying that she couldn't find her daughter anywhere. The Demon King and hero looked at each other quickly both getting the same thought.

"Go. I'll work with the river." The Demon King said starting to prepare a spell to lock up the river; Link was off without another word.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

"Mommy! Help!" A small girl's voice cried in fear. The hero was having to struggle against the wind trying to follow the young voice.

He was below the upper river, several trees grew down here and were rather large. One had a gaping hole in it that he was guessing the child was hiding in. It was a bit away from the ground so it wasn't getting slowly flooded like everywhere else. He was wondering when he'd have to start fighting water to walk, there was just too much of it.

"Lord Ganon! Mommy!" The girl cried again sounding close to tears. Link cursed pushing harder at the wind and finally reached the tree. He nearly fell over when the little girl came out of the hole and latched onto his legs with a cry, "Tall man!" One of the girls from his fan club.

He got her off, then knelt down. "How long have you been out here?" He asked her over the sound of the storm. "Since…since the sun came up." She said through a hiccup. "I dropped a…a bag of flour…wanted to get a new one for mommy and surprise her."

"That's very nice of you, but little one…the market doesn't open up until long after dusk." Link reasoned, looking around. The harsh wind blowing on them kept them from further conversation for a minute as Link struggled not to get them both knocked into the shallow water that was slowly rising.

"Tall man, I'm cold and scared!" She cried in fear and from the chill the wind and rain brought. "I know, I know. Come on," He took her into his arms and looked around knowing they needed to be indoors. They were a bit off from any buildings or houses. "We need to get inside."

"Okay- tall man…" Her eyes widened in fear as she looked up, a bitter chill struck the hero as he followed her gaze.

The upper river was dripping down from above making a small waterfall that nearly hit them. Thankfully he had jumped away in time; they had to get inside now or they would be hurt! A horrible crack sounded above their heads. Link had only enough time to tighten his hold on the girl and tell her to hold her breath when the water slammed into them...the trees and boulders would shortly follow.

They were all in danger now.


	8. Twisted Chapter 8: Truth

**OMFG Is this new chapter?! He finally updated and it isn't to fix things?!**

 **Yeah shut up -.- I don't want to hear it -.-**

 **I will say sorry for for the lack of updates other than editing on the other chapters but for the longest time I was stuck on chapter 8 and couldn't get anywhere, it was all thanks to Maria65 that I got started on writing again so not only should you thank her for the lovely edit job she did but also for getting me going again xD She gave me an idea and after that was done I just couldn't stop xD Finished Twisted in just three or two days after that xD**

 **I won't be posting all the chapters until Maria has edited them all if you all don't like that I am sorry but I don't like updating the edits to chapters. Again if you are going to review or message me in any way don't do it as a guest or something I can't reply to you.**

 **Also I started an ask on Tumbr with Demise and Link please check it out its pretty funny and you can ask whatever the crap you want...so long as you don't ask about spoilers anyway you have to earn those xD**

 **The Ask:  
**

It was confusing and rather scary being roughly pushed in the rushing water; seeing trees get pushed around and past him it was hard to avoid them and the boulders but right now he really needed to resurface! The little girl couldn't stay under as long as he could.

It was a struggle to get both their heads above the water but he managed it; they both gasped desperately for air only to get knocked back under by a tree that rolled over them roots first.

Normally that wouldn't be a problem but the roots caught the hero's scarf dragging him and his charge further under. He hated to do it but he was not going to have this child drown! He pulled at the scarf and rolled it over his head setting them free and getting back above the water.

"Ta…tall man…the scarf...!" The girl cried.

"I'll get a new one!" He said quickly trying to control where they went but having trouble with it. "Shit!" He ducked under the water with the girl to keep from being smashed by three boulders that came flying at them. Seemed the things were getting knocked around the buildings and houses.

Getting above water again the little girl was now crying freely and clinging to him tightly. The hero had no doubt after this she'd have a fear of water...if she lived- no she would! She had to!

"Uaagh!" A tree hit him in the back pushing them along faster, it was then he saw where they were headed. Right through the main town toward the riven. If the fall didn't kill them then the shock of the water, the trees and boulders falling on them would. He couldn't let them go there!

Looking up ahead he saw a gerudo on her hands and knees on a roof looking down at them. The water was high enough that it nearly reach the roof- That was it!

He turned on the tree that pushed him and dragged himself along it as best he could while holding the girl. He got to the roots and looked back to the woman, who knew what he was planning since she got closer to the edge.

Link shifted the girl silently urging her to his shoulder. This was going to be a risky move, he didn't know if it would work but he had to try. He pushed himself up onto the tree in a quick movement as they reached the roof the woman was on, he gave a mild jump off the tree just barely catching the roof edge as he landed.

"Get her! Quick!" He cried. The woman rushed over and pulled the little girl up, pointing her the a hatch on the roof so she could get inside. She turned around to help Link only to scream in shock and terror when a boulder and tree swept him off.

"NO!" She cried as he disappeared under the water.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

Slowly Link came to first hearing the voice of little girls, all asking someone if he was okay and when he'd wake up. He didn't hear if there was a reply. Goddesses he was tired and sore. What happened? It came back to him then. The upper river overflowing and bursting, the trees and boulders and the little girl- the girl! Was she okay?! Has anyone died?! He needed to come out of the fog now!

"Tall man's eyes moved!" Silence hit the room as the hero struggled to open his eyes. He managed it after a bit but he only got them open half way.

The little girl he had saved was sitting on the infirmary bed to his left. Doing a slow pan of the room with his eyes, he saw the other girls who were fond of him along with two women. One was the one who helped him save the girl and tried to help him; the other was the girl's mother. Surprisingly enough, Demise was standing near the door; preferable to him being near the bed like all the females.

"Tall man, you're awake!" The girl he saved hugged him gently, but he felt a twinge of pain in his ribs. Well what was he expecting? He got knocked around enough to get injured. "Thank you for saving me tall man."

"Yes. Thank you." Her mother said bowing her head with a smile. Link nodded slowly, not sure he had head wounds; he didn't want to find out by moving his head quickly. He looked at the woman who tried to help him. "Thank you for helping." He said, she gave a slow, sad nod.

"Of course. I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough to get you out." The gerudo said, her expression upsetting. "Don't worry about it…I don't seem to die easily." He said, shooting a subtle look at Demise who ignored it.

"No kidding." The girl's mother started, looking worried. "Lord Ganon found you buried in the riven, he only knew you were there because because your cap was hanging out of the trees and boulders covering you. It took us two days to get you out, you had so many injuries…" The girl's mother said with a sad shake of her head.

"You've been here for a week." Demise said. "The injuries you had got infected, which set in a fever that only broke last night. I imagine you aren't fully healed yet- Sol, be careful." The girl Link had saved had taken to resting her head on Link's chest, bothering his healing ribs.

"Sorry!" She squeaked as she quickly sat up. "We should let you rest some more- Girls, he needs rest to heal." The girl's mother, no Sol's mother, said as she started to herd the children out of the room, ignoring their protests.

"I'm guessing the spell didn't work." Link said once the woman had left and only Demise remained. "I almost had it when the blasted river busted through the dirt and rocks holding it in place. I honestly don't know how you survived that. The riven isn't small and that pile on you wasn't either." Demise said with a sigh, crossing his arms.

"Hm..." Link wasn't sure either. After he got swept away from the roof he'd been panicking and in pain. He didn't remember falling, he could recall a bright flash of lightning though, it had nearly blinded him.

"Got lucky somehow I guess…Not that it would have mattered if I died. You would have pulled me here again." He responded, earning a snort from Link. "Of course." Demise said with a smirk.

It took another week for Link to fully recover. The little girls were quick to keep him busy with their games; they still worried about hurting him though, so they played simple non taxing games.

It was only when he was alone one night in the room Demise had him sleep in did he realize what happened. There had been no lightning at that point in the storm any longer, he had been desperately wishing for a way not to die in the riven causing the Triforce of Courage to react and do just enough to save his life. He would not be sharing that information with anyone, in case Demise caught wind of it. It seemed he'd been wrong about the Triforce being born to the next Link, it was with him.

In truth he was incorrect...he didn't have the Triforce piece. His spirit had been around the power of it enough for some to cling to him just enough for the one save. Frankly it was best that way. If he did have the Triforce, Demise would have at some point found out and tried to get it.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

"Uh…sir...Link?" A nervous gentle voice said from behind the hero. Link turned his head away from the window in the room he was staying in to see who was visiting him today. He often got visited by several of the gerudo, mostly the kids that liked him.

"Yes?" He said to the woman, this was the gerudo who tried to help him when the upper river busted. She approached holding some crimson fabric. "While cleaning up the mess from the boulders and trees, your scarf was found." She said, holding the bundle to him.

Link gently took the bundle of fabric from her, rolling the scarff out. It had been cleaned and stitched up. "It received some minor damages so I fixed it, a couple of the little girls cleaned it." She explained. "We figured you'd want it back after all, you never leave it behind...plus you've…" She trailed off, not sure how to word her next words.

"Looked weird without it?" Link said with a grin. "I've heard that before." He sighed then started to put the scarf back on. "My…friends," Link started once he was done. "They said I looked odd without the scarf and cap, at the time though I hadn't felt too much like putting them on again." She watched slightly worried as he gained a far off look. "I didn't feel like doing much of anything really." He responded, looking off to the side.

"What happened?" She asked; his expression spoke of hardships and darkness. Link didn't reply for a few minutes then slowly he said, "I was impressioned, depending on who you'd ask some would say it was because I was insane, others say I was framed. It was…long ago, I can't remember which is true or if they both are." Link responded, the gerudo looked upset.

"...Did no friends of yours believe you? If you remember that is." She asked, though she already knew the answer. "No. When I was let out I was a bit bitter and angry, said anger got worse when my old friends were asking me for help with a problem I had brought up long ago before I was imprisoned." Link responded, shrugging.

"I could barely move my arms and sure as hell couldn't run, they were all counting on me though so…so I started training to get better. It wasn't wise for any of them to help me or train with me as I would end up snapping at them. What could they expect after what happened?" He looked away from her to the window. "I started to shove away the negative feelings so I could work with them properly, it took some time, perhaps a month but forgiveness came. It wasn't long after that…we were preparing for war." He stated, he still had that faraway look.

The gerudo woman wasn't sure how to respond to that. For starters she hadn't heard of any wars in Hyrule recently, this man didn't look any older than twenty. Yet another mystery about him that no one would ever discover. "And now?" She asked him.

"...Now that everything is over, I find myself getting the bitter and angry feelings every so often. No point in talking about it though, everyone else put it behind them long ago." He replied, hearing the bitterness in his tone.

Link really hadn't talked about it with anyone, when the other Links and Zeldas watched the mirrors that hadn't been in them. In all truths though...what good would it do to talk about it? Everyone had moved on, he was the only one who still thought about it now.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

Demise's eyes flicked from his paperwork to the hero sitting at the window staring out a few feet from the dark oak desk. He had heard whispers from the gerudo about what the hero told the woman who tried to help him and the little girl, it didn't surprise him to hear it honestly. Getting thrown in prison for just trying to help, keep others safe? Heh...though what right did he have to get angry on the man's behalf? He had urged the humans to toss the hero into the prison.

"How am I a hero Demise?" Link asked suddenly not removing his gaze from the window. The Demon King looked up a touch surprised. "You're asking a Demon King how you are a hero?" Demise shot back baffled. "Haven't your little incarnates ever asked you that question in the afterlife?" He asked, surprised the hero would ask him such a question.

"I tell them what I know they wish to hear, always in regards to what they had done while alive." He gave a snort and shook his head, light blonde hair swishing slightly. "I did nothing but prepare for a battle I did not take place in," He turned slightly to look at Demise who was giving him his full attention. "I was with you, Demise. You struck me down with one blow, I did nothing in battle, I didn't even touch you with the Master Sword!" He growled clenching a fist and shutting his eyes tightly in anger and confusion. "How am I considered a hero?!" He hissed sharply.

Demise watched him struggle to understand how he gained his title of hero. He was…shocked to say the least. He could think of how he gained the hero title very easily, how did the man himself not see it? The Demon King stood from the chair behind the desk and came to stand next to the man who hadn't noticed his approach.

Link twitched, his eyes snapping open feeling Demise gently pull his face to the side and lift up to meet his currently golden eyes. "Did you or did you not use the Master Sword as a pillar to send the chunk of land, Hylia, cut upward to the sky?" Demise asked, making sure the human had his attention on him to know he was being serious.

"I did." Link muttered brow furrowing in confusion. "That's your answer isn't it?" Demise questioned. "All the humans gathered at the castle and were sent upward to the sky because you did what needed to be done, yes I was your goal but so was the safety of the rest of the humans. You are called a hero, Link because you saved all their lives and made sacrifices for them." Demise explained this slowly and made sure the hero looked at him the whole time.

"Do you understand now?" He asked slowly. "You made sacrifices, and you saved people all without gloating just as your incarnates never did. You are the first hero Link, hopefully you will never doubt that again." Demise pulled away, allowing his fingers to brush the hero's jaw lightly and went back to his desk to work.

Link blinked and rubbed at the spot where Demise's fingers had been holding his face up. He had done that gently and...had even told him why he was a hero. Was Demise sure though? He hadn't had the best of thoughts in regards to his comrades...but that was what he meant by sacrifice wasn't it? Not just his prison time.

Link looked over at the Demon King wearing the skin of a Gerudo king. Why had he...explained that? Why did he...touch him gently? Demise was confusing more often than not, he didn't even need his mind ripped up in the mind space to get a headache due to the Demon King. All he had to do was things like that.

Sup entering dream xD

There was flickers of red and smoke...was there a fire? Why was a forest on fire? Hadn't he been holding someone's hand? Where did they go? He heard a scream in the forest as he spun around, seeing the fire had lost control and was a blazing inferno.

Blood, demons and someone falling...who was that? Suddenly, a bright flash happened as it seemed he was holding someone tightly, yet he felt something warm run down his arm and he looked down, seeing blood. He looked up only to see a dark sky, he looked down, seeing...someone on his lap, why was everything blurry? He looked at his hand, the only clear image to him...it was covered in blood...was this person...dead?

One after another Link saw someone die, watching it happen over and over brought him pain, he didn't know this woman though! Who was she?!

Sup leaving dream xD

Link jumped, waking suddenly then groaned as a sharp pain ran through his skull. He blinked up at the tan stone ceiling trying to make sense of the dream. It had all been blurry and unclear. Who...had that been that kept dying? It wasn't Hylia, he didn't dream of her like that.

Link sat up in the bed rubbing his forehead trying to ease the pain. He wasn't going to be able to sleep again for a while, not with this pain in his head...and chest. He didn't know the woman, yet seeing that in his dreams hurt rather badly.

The hero pushed the covers back and got up from the bed. He walked over to the open window and looked out at the town below. He rather liked seeing the lights on in the market as it got darker, it looked like fireflies from this room

He winced, the pain in his head wasn't going away. Looks like a trip to the infirmary was in order, he'd get a migraine relief potion. He hoped one of the healers was awake, he didn't want to have to search through all the potions.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

Health potions, stamina, magic, all cold cure, bruise salve...where was the migraine relief? Link had been looking through the potions for about two minutes, he wasn't having luck finding the potion he wanted.

"There it is." Link found the silver colored potion and pulled it from behind the grey ones, he didn't know what those were for but he didn't care right now. He took the cork out of the small bottle and drank the slightly bitter liquid in one go. Link sighed as the pain in his head went away, he really wondered what that dream had been, the only time he got headaches from dreams was back when Demise entered his mind.

"Up a little late aren't you?" Demise's voice sounded from the doorway. "What's it to you?" Link snipped, heading over to the sink to wash the now empty bottle. He wasn't going to just leave it on the counter, that would be rude.

Demise followed him lifting a brow. "You do know they will take care of that themselves." He said watching the hero clean the bottle. "I wasn't raised to just leave messes all over, I like to clean as I go." Link replied, rinsing the soap off the bottle then setting it aside to dry. "And if you must know I didn't have the best dream, it's why I got up." Link explained, drying his hands.

Demise frowned as the hero leaned back against the sink, arms crossed not looking at him. "Why did you need a potion for a bad dream? Last I checked, one hasn't been made to combat bad dreams." Demise asked the hero. Link shrugged uncaring. "The dreams gave me a headache, I couldn't tell you what I dreamed. It was all blurry and unclear." Link replied, tone upset.

The Demon King blinked in surprise, something was being hidden from the hero. Headaches and blurriness were signs of a sealed memory trying to get free and failing. Had the goddesses taken a memory from him? What would be that bad that he had to- Oh.

Demise frowned more deeply, staring at the hero who looked about ready to fall asleep standing up. Demise knew what had been hidden from the hero and had no plans of breaking the seal in his mind, the last thing he needed right now was the man hating him.

Link jerked and made a sound of protest when Demise grabbed his shoulder and started to lead him out of the infirmary. "Little hero's bed time now." Demise said in a mocking tone that had the hero ripping out of his hold and glaring at him. "I don't need a guide, thank you very much." Link hissed moving away from Demise and making his way back to the room he stayed in.

Demise watched him go wondering why he felt annoyed and oddly…jealous. Why should it bother him that the goddesses or one of them had sealed his memories of THAT woman? He didn't know why, but it did.


	9. Twisted Chapter 9: Festival

**Yeah I know I said I wouldn't post these until they got edited but my friend has a busy life and can't always help out plus they aren't always in the mood to edit. With all that in mind I decided to post things and only update after they had edited, I've done my best but they can do better.**

 **I wish my editor friend well and a good day xD I hope you all enjoy! xD**

"I'm bored hero." The Demon King said dully. "What do you want me to do about it?" Link snapped. "...Dance." Demise's tone sounded far too cheerful. "I'll kick you instead, how about that?" The hero hissed sharply, no way he was dancing.

Demise and Link both went silent after that. A month had gone by, Link could sadly say he had gotten used to life here with the gerudos, he was even starting to like having Demise around. That was something he was not ever saying out loud.

Currently he and Demise were sitting under a tree in the orchard that was rather large, considering it was in a desert. Link was trapped up against Demise's chest with the Demon King's arms wrapped around him; he had tried to get free but gave up as Demise's hold was too strong.

"I'm bored hero." Demise repeated. Link cursed sharply and sent his head back against Demise's chin, hearing a hiss. "Then let me go and go do something constructive! You are the Gerudo King, there has to be things for you to do!" Link growled trying to wiggled his way out of Demise's arms.

The Demon King wasn't having that and circled his arms around Link more securely to ensure he couldn't get away. "I'm going to kill you." Link said darkly going limp in the larger man's hold. It was no use trying to get free, Demise was just too strong, he always had been. "I'd love to see you try hero." Demise hummed wickedly, resting his chin on Link's head making him twitch.

"I am going to kill you, slowly and make sure you suffer." Link growled, jabbing his left elbow into Demise's stomach which didn't get the desired effect of his freedom. The Demon King merely grunted and tapped his head roughly with his chin. "Just sit still will you?" Demise growled. "Am I hurting you?" He asked sharply.

"Just because you aren't right now doesn't mean you won't later, I don't trust you." Link snapped managing to cross his arms over his chest. The Demon King scoffed and settled down further, sealing Link's fate that he wasn't going anywhere for a while. "...I hate you." Link groaned out, earning a chuckle. "I'm sure you do hero." Demise replied with a smirk.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

Link couldn't believe he was stuck in the orchard being...hugged by Demise. The Demon King had fallen asleep around twenty minutes ago. Link had, of course, tried to get away but Demise just held him tighter even in his sleep. Wonderful.

The hero looked up into the apple tree, it seemed to have been harvested recently. Looking around most of the other trees looked the same, empty- Link jerked when something hit his head. A small green apple bounced off the ground and rolled a few feet away before stopping. Link gave the tiny apple a dull look, of course it would land on him and not Demise.

A cold wind blew through making Link rather annoyed with Demise since he couldn't go back to the room he stayed in to avoid the chill. He turned slightly to glance at Demise and groaned, he had no other option here. He was getting the Demon King for this later.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

"Guys, come look!" Nina whispered to her friends as she waved them over.

"We're here, what did I need my pictograph for?" Sisli asked holding the small box with lenses up.

"Look." Nina pointed through the orchard, all the little girls gave a soft squee.

Their Lord Ganon was sitting with his back against an apple tree, he had the Tall Man in front of him held close. The Tall man was pressed against his chest, face in his shoulder cuddled close.

"I'm taking the picture...I wanna get closer though." Sisli said as she began to crawl over, the other girls stayed behind still squeeing and awing. Sisli got a good shot of them then quickly got back to her friends to look at the picture together. They had to show their mommys this!

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

Demise was rather confused to see the hero chasing after a couple little girls who were fond of him, they were tossing something around...a box it looked like. Whenever it was tossed the hero changed targets.

"I appear to have missed something, what is happening over there?" Demise asked one of the mother's of the girls who grinned at him. "Oh, one of them got a picture."

"A picture?" Why would that set off the hero?

She smirked at him. "A picture of the orchard from this afternoon."

Demise froze then was rushing over to help the hero get the box from the girls.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

Link panted heavily in the chair he was sitting in, in a rather large living room. It had taken both him and Demise two hours to get the box from the girls which held the picture they had taken. There was only the one copy thank goodness.

"I don't remember kids ever being that fast." Link rasped shaking the box a little listening to the paper rattle a bit inside. "So what do we do with it?" He asked. "Burn it?"

"No." Demise said snatching the box and opening it to get the picture. He placed the picture on a table in front of the seats they were in. To Link's surprise another picture appeared beside that looked the same. "Don't lose it." Demise said handing link one of the pictures while he took the other. "Don't give me that look, we rarely are able to even talk without going for each other's throats."

Link said nothing to that as he looked at the picture. Maybe...it wouldn't be bad to keep the thing. "Don't think this means anything Demise." Link said softly not looking at him.

Demise didn't respond. He knew the hero wasn't going to be admitting anything any time soon. The Demon King...was disappointed. What was the hero so afraid of by admitting he cared? Demise looked at the man subtly gaze for once soft. It wouldn't change anything if he said it.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

"Demise what does roiyaritī mean?" Link was certain he said that word wrong but he wasn't sure.

The Demon King turned to look at him and stiffened seeing the book in his hands. He forced himself to relax and said, "I don't know, I've been trying to find out." Demise sent the book back to his desk and sealed it in place so the hero couldn't grab it again. "Leave my things alone hero."

Link rolled his eyes and gave Demise a dry look. "So sorry I messed with your mess." He snipped flicking some papers sending them floating around the desk.

Demise was next to him in an instant and had hold of his wrists. "If you have nothing better to do please go and help the ladies with the coming festival." Demise said all but shoving the hero out of his office.

Link stumbled when Demise let him go and pushed him roughly out of the office. "Could have just told me to leave." He muttered annoyed. He had planned on helping the gerudo with the festival preparations anyway, he started his way out of the castle unaware Demise was planning something for him that he would hate beyond anything else the Demon King had ever done.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

The Festival of Sands had been interesting to see, the gerudo be them children, teens or adults they had all danced and performed. Food and sweets had been made and were placed on several stands around the town and market. The decorations were nice too, the slight red lighting looked pretty. Link had been rather pleased to receive a red tunic so he wouldn't be out of place, it didn't have special properties but that didn't matter.

His little fan club had convinced him to dance in little circles with them and a couple of the women had gotten him to dance with them too, he didn't know the steps too well and sure as hell couldn't move the way they could but everyone had fun. Even Demise had fun, Link had tried to ignore him but it was hard to do when he wasn't giving off his evil demonic laugh and frankly just...not being evil.

Link was sitting on the cool sand with a few of the little girls around him. The gerudo women were dancing around a large fire, waving red see through thin cloths and clicking little golden timbles together. It was nice to just sit back and relax, he hadn't really just relaxed since Demise had dragged him down here. Now he felt calm enough to do so.

He heard giggling and looked down a at the girls with a smile seeing them trying to figure out cat's cradle.

"They are really fond of you." Link turned his head to the right as a gerudo woman sat beside him. "They all call you Tall Man...have you ever told them your name?" She asked him amused.

"Heh," He shook his head. "I have but they didn't care, they like calling me Tall Man and I don't really mind." Link said with a chuckle.

He continued to talk with the woman and a few others losing track of time. After a few hours the little girls fell asleep leaning on him, their mothers came to get them and brought them home.

All the while Demise had been watching the first hero. The fire light lit up his eyes and caused his light blonde hair to shine, the red tunic suited him well. Demise kept finding himself staring at the man as the night went on. The little girls had been brought home a while ago, the gerudo were enjoying getting to know the man better and simply chatting with him.

The Demon King turned his attention else where as he still had things to take care of for the festival. Midnight was when the festival ended. He wondered how the man would react to the sight of the sky.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

"It's almost time."

Link followed the woman's gaze to the sky. When he asked about the festival when he helped set up they had all grinned at him and remained secretive. Two minutes passed in silence for the fire still going strong then it happened. Slowly but surely the sky turned crimson, upon looking down Link noticed the sand had also gone red. How was that happening? What caused it?

The crimson lasted for five minutes then it faded back to the night black starry sky, the sand had gone back to being goldn as well.

"How...did that happen?" Link asked the woman next to him.

She smiled and shrugged. "We have no idea, it's happened for years now. Whatever it is, it makes our soil healthy and fertile, the sand is cooler on hot days and warmer at nights when it's cold. That's just all we've noticed so far, who knows what else it does." She explained to him in slight awe.

The hero blinked at her then nodded, he looked over to Demise finding he was instructing a couple of women who were getting ready to perform a final dance. Did Demise set all this up? The sky going crimson? Link wouldn't put it past him, he did take very good care of the gerudo.

"Lord Ganon." A young teen whispered to Demise as she got close to him.

"Yes?"

"Your friend fell asleep." She said pointing over to where the hero was was lying on his side in the sand.

Demise nodded to her in thanks and made his way over to the sleeping hero. The Demon King couldn't recall a single time the man ever looked so relaxed and peaceful. Slowly, gently he slipped his arms under the hero's body and lifted him from the sand. He was surprised the man didn't wake...was he in that deep a sleep? The Demon King began to make his way to the castle to put the hero in his bed.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

The Demon King pulled the covers back with a spell then set the hero on the on the bed a covered him up to his chest. Demise didn't leave though, he hadn't ever seen the hero with his guard down like this before, he looked different younger and more innocent. Demise reached out and lightly brushed a few bangs away from Link's face...his hair shined in the moonlight as well.

Why was it going to come to this? Why did he have to use such a method to get the hero to stay?

"Why could you not have simply joined me in the beginning Link?" Demise asked the sleeping hero softly. "Everything would have been much easier." Demise gently stroked the hero's cheek with the back of his fingers. What he would do had chances of doing lasting damage, that was last thing he wanted to do but he could find no other method to make him stay. "You will not leave Link, you will stay...you will stay here with me." The Demon King whispered.

Link was his and soon would be his, Demise had just a few more things to do before he could ensure Link stayed with him.


	10. Twisted Chapter 10

**I will be finishing posting this tonight then I'll get the sequel up as well. Chapter name is, Pranks and conversations.  
**

"You know I used to hate Hylia." Link said suddenly out of the blue while in Demise's office.

The Demon King was so shocked by the words that he spilled ink all over the documents he was working on. He scowled at the mess then looked at the hero who was sitting by the window looking out at the market.

"What?" Demise asked confused as to where this had come from.

"Hylia...I wasn't fond of her at first. I just get free from prison, my own people who let me rot there need me...want me to fight and even the goddess herself wants me to." Link scoffed lowering his head with a bitter sad smile. "They needed me so they made use of me, I wonder sometimes if I had succeeded would they have left me alone?"

Demise stood from his chair and made his way around the desk to stand beside the hero who didn't look at him.

"Or would they have wanted me to help build our new home when all I would want at that point is just to rest and be left to my own devices…" Link wasn't sure why he was telling Demise all this, it wasn't like the Demon King cared- no he did care about Link in his own way but care about his past, thoughts and feelings? No way.

"Feeling depressed and nostalgic Link?" Demise asked as he sat across the hero who looked at him surprised. Demise didn't call him by name often.

"...I guess I am." The first hero said with a long sigh. "Why I'm telling you I don't know."

"Perhaps because I'm not going to judge you? We did have a little talk once before." The Demon King reminded him.

"We did." Link agreed with a nod.

"So if you had lived and brought me down," Demise started looking at the hero closely. "What would you have done? Settled down had started a family?"

Link shook his head slowly. "Either you're blind or just didn't pay attention. While I didn't like Hylia at first I didn't hate her forever...we had a relationship...you don't look too surprised. Why did you bother asking if you already knew?"

"Because if you had lived hero, Hylia wouldn't have stuck around, you would have had to pick another woman." Demise responded. This talk of the hero having a family gave him a touch of irritation that he wasn't happy to be feeling.

Link didn't notice the Demon King's mood getting bad. "I suppose you're right." Link looked back out the window. "It might have taken me awhile to get over Hylia and find another woman."

Demise frowned as thought came to him. "...Does that mean you didn't have a woman in your life before prison?" He asked.

Link snorted. "I wasn't interested really, to be honest I still really wasn't even with Hylia but at that point I knew you would kill me so I just enjoyed what I had." The hero replied giving Demise a dull look. How did they end up in this conversation? "My love life life was pretty non existent and yes that means I died a virgin." Link laughed at Demise's shocked face. "My fellow knights reacted around the same way when they found out I had never been with a woman before, priceless." Link held his laughter slightly but didn't manage to stop.

"If you knew you would die why not make a request from Hylia? I doubt she would have denied you." Demise commented when the hero stopped laughing.

"Huh...no." Link snapped giving Demise a glare. "Do you know how many women were interested in me? A good lot of them, anyone of them would have and I have no doubts Hylia would have said no if I asked but I would have rather there be strong feelings attached instead of it merely being physical. You and other demons may not care but most of us humans do."

Demise's eyes narrowed. "You aren't suggesting I've ever forced anyone are you?"

The hero shrugged. "I wouldn't put it past you or your legions, you are demons after all."

"I'll have you know hero," Demise growled feeling a touch insulted that the hero thought that of him. "If I was ever in the habit of forcing humans you would have been the first." Demise took a breath. "I have done many things and allowed my demons to do things but that has always been one thing I have not allowed."

Link kept a straight face at the first sentence then relaxed at the next one. He was rather glad Demise had never liked that kind of thing now.

"Why not try now hero?" Demise asked the man. "Plenty of gerudo to pick from."

Link gave a long sigh. "I'm sorry but did you forget I'm not here by choice Demise?" The hero asked giving the Demon King a frown. "I still often think of getting away and going back to the heavens where I belong. Besides, I still have feelings for Hylia. It isn't right to be with a woman while thinking of another." He said not looking at Demise knowing he'd be displeased to know Link hadn't given up on getting away. To his surprise though Demise didn't react and merely changed the subject.

That was...strange.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

Link was currently wondering if pranking a Demon King was a good idea...he was thinking no it wasn't.

"Hello, bye!" Link said quickly as he ran past a small group of gerudo who laughed at him. Yeah they could laugh since Demise wasn't out for their blood.

"Shit!" Link hissed picking up pace and vaulting over a short stone wall heading to the farms, he could hide there somewhere while Demise cooled off. He really needed it as he was growling while chasing him. Link was never going to prank him again after this!

"Hero you better stop running or things will be worse for you!" Demise roared from somewhere behind him.

The was no way in hell Link was going to stop! He hadn't seen Demise this pissed off in ages, he would rather keep all his limbs thank you very much.

Link pushed a cart behind him hoping it'd buy a him a few seconds to hide, this was a narrow path and Demise wasn't a small man. Quickly the hero found some tall wheat that hadn't yet been harvested and dove into it, he made sure to keep moving for a bit but slowly so Demise would think it was the wind.

He was going to stay put for a few hours.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

Link had been hiding in the wheat for around thirty minutes when he abruptly found himself knocked over and pinned to the dirt. Demise glared down at him. "...I'm sorry?" Link tried giving an innocent look. "Gah!" The hero found himself lifted up and held under Demise's arm. He hadn't thought that would work but it was worth a try.

"You're going to clean up the mess you made then I'll decide what to do with you hero." Demise growled as he began the walk back to the castle.

Link groaned, he was never ever going to prank Demise again. It wasn't worth it.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

"How long am I staying here for?" Link asked with an annoyed sigh.

"Until I can trust you not make another mess." Demise snapped from his desk.

Link was stuck under a dark purple barrier on the floor in the corner of the office, he was sitting with his back to the wall arms crossed and very bored. He was glad that Demise hadn't hurt him though, there was no end of ways to harm him without leaving permanent damage. Since he was stuck here feeling bored he decided to hum some of the ocarina songs The Hero of Time learned. He had them memorized...he wished he had a flute or ocarina sometimes, playing music was a good pass time.

Demise looked up from his paperwork to gaze at the hero dryly then blankly as he was humming. Was that...Zelda's Lullaby? He'd heard it a few times over all the reincarnations, he wouldn't deny that it was a nice song. The hero then switched to a song he didn't know.

"What is that one?" Demise asked as he filled out the document.

The hero looked over at the Demon King and shrugged, it wouldn't hurt anything to tell him. "The Elegy of Emptiness. The Hero of Time used it while he was in Termina." Link explained.

"...I don't remember that place." Demise said confused.

"That's because it's an alternate world or something. He ended up there while searching for his fairy Navi. He got turned into a Deku Scrub by a Skull Kid who was being controlled by an evil mask and no I will not tell you about said mask I don't even know where the thing is." Link said quickly seeing Demise get interested. He almost laughed at the fake pout he got in return. "The mask made the moon come closer to the town where in three days it would fall and destroy and kill all."

"...Are you telling me that hero managed to stop that within three days without stopping to eat and sleep all while a Deku?" Demise asked in disbelief.

The first hero laughed softly. "No, no. Here I'll explain…"

There had been a few times Demise hadn't been the danger, it was something or someone else. Demise likely didn't care to keep up with all the heros either so it wasn't a huge shocker he didn't know about these times.

However Link didn't fail to notice the barrier coming down and Demise calming sooner than he usually did when angry. He was calmer and a touch nicer lately. It was starting to make him concerned, what was the Demon King planning?

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

Link often said he hated Demise now he really did. Demise had been in a rather good mood a week after the prank Link had pulled and decided to introduce Link to a game the gerudo played now and then. Of course the Demon King didn't bother to tell him one has to have some power over magic to make the game work.

It's called Sand Surfing, you control the sand at your feet and move along, most tend to race. Link has never been one to use magic, some of his incarnates have used it but him? No.

Demise had sent him rolling out into the main desert when the Demon King was controlling the sand for him. The hero had ended up rolling right into quicksand, it had taken him ten minutes to get out safely and by that time Demise had lost track of him.

If this was payback for the prank it was in very poor taste.

It had been.

Link hadn't known where to go to get back to the town so he hadn't moved from beside the quicksand, he knew when you got lost you didn't wander around you stayed put. The hero had been out in the desert until late at night, it was when the gerudo finally found him.

Getting him back to the town there was high chances of him getting a fever due to the cold, he also had a sprained wrist from his roll down the sand.

Demise had gotten an earful from the healers for not being more careful. Link had been happy to hear that. He was bored now, he was stuck in bed with a fever that refused to break and his wrist was taking it's time to heal. He had books to read but he wasn't in the mood to read them, he'd gone through most of them already.

Link looked away from the light up window when sensed someone at the door. "Go away Demise, this is your fault." Link snapped then ended up laughing when he saw the reason Demise was here. The healer who always gave him an earful was pushing him into the room while dragging a small cart behind her.

"You caused this," She said poking the Demon King's chest. "You take care of him and be nice or else." She turned and left the room leaving a heavily amused Link and annoyed Demise behind.

"Hero stop laughing before you get a coughing fit." Demise grumbled as he glared at the man who was laughing at his expense.

Link merely gave him a cheeky grin and kept laughing...he did end up with a coughing fit that made him think better of laughing more.

The fever got worse due to a scratch that hadn't been found, quicksand and who knew what else had gotten in it. The fever had gotten so bad the healers were worried he would die from it, Demise found himself on pins and needles hoping the hero wouldn't die as it would take too much effort to drag his soul back down again. Thankfully Link did beat the fever, the first thing he did when he was fully better was glare at Demise and say, "If you ever want to have fun again go by yourself." That had gotten a laugh out of the healers.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

"What are you?- Hey! Don't mess with that!"

Two gerudo woman paused in walking to the kitchen hearing Link's voice.

"Do calm down it's like look I'm going to-"

There was a loud thumping sound which had the two women racing around the corner to see what happened and burst out laughing at what they saw.

A bag of flour was on the floor both their Lord Ganon and Link were covered in it. Link had his eyes shut tightly, jaw locked and lips pressed together, his hands were held up in front of his chest as though he had tried to stop the flour. Lord Ganon was glaring down at the bag even though they could bet it was his own fault this happened.

Link rubbed the flour off his face then glared at Demise. "Thank you ever so much for that." He gave the two gerudo dry look. "Just gonna laugh or help clean?"

Both women stopped laughing and to Link's sadness got out of the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't!" Link hissed as he grabbed Demise's wrist. "You made this mess you are going to help me clean it up!"

"Oh am I now?" Demise growled dangerously.

"Don't you growl at me, I'll get your favorite person." Link threatened.

The Demon King and hero had a glaring match that Link ended up winning, Demise didn't want to deal with the hot tempered healer again even if it had been a week since the hero got better.

"What were you doing anyway hero?" Demise asked as they both worked on wiping down the counters that had flour on them.

"I'm fond of black forest cake I decided to make some." Link explain as he pointed over to the other counter where everything he needed for the cake was. "I'll need more flour now, thanks ever so much." He snipped.

"...I thought baking was woman's work?" The Demon King said confused. "There are cooks you could have asked as well."

Link rolled his eyes. "You are one of those people huh? Men can bake and cook too. I had to learn when I lost my parents, I didn't want to bother anyone to cook my meals for me. It wasn't a problem after I became a knight, the barracks had a cook." The hero explained this as he brushed the last of the flour off the counter then got a dustpan to sweep it up. "There were cleaners too, I helped the cooks and clears sometimes. I will never understand how some people can just toss out good food and leave trash all over, it isn't hard to put trash in the garbage and out right clean up after yourself."

"You're forgetting hero that just because you were brought up to clean up after yourself it doesn't mean others are or have been, even if they had it doesn't mean they will keep up with it once their families can no longer tell them off for not doing it."

Link gave a short laugh. "You aren't wrong you know? I snapped at a fellow knight once he promised to clean up better, not two days later I catch him just tossing things around." The hero shook his head fondly. "I'm glad he didn't want to be a father, his wife would have always been yelling at him to stop making a mess and set a better example."

Even Demise gave a snort at that. "Would have helped the kid make a mess of the bedrooms I imagine."

Link gave another laugh.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

Another month had gone by, a month of which Demise had been way too nice and calm no matter what had happened. Link was confused and had an incredibly bad feeling. He'd get his answers in Demise's office, the Demon King had been reading an awful lot of books lately, the answer had to be in one of them.

The first hero glanced around then carefully peered through the lock on the door, it was big enough to make that work. The Demon King wasn't in there, good he could look around.

Of course the door was locked, however Link had come prepared. He knew how to pick locks, he had taken up a few things while up in the heavens. It could take hundreds to thousands of years for a new hero to be born sometimes, he needed something to do while he wasn't needed. Only The Hero of Time knew he could pick locks, he was the one who suggested the idea. Too bad he never thought to take it up himself, would have saved a ton of trouble. Maybe one day a Link would learn how to pick locks.

A soft click sounded through the empty hall, the hero grinned in victory. That had been a challenging lock, it gave way thank goodness. He needed to look at those books.

Opening the door slowly so as not to make a sound Link carefully snuck into the office, he shut the door and placed a chair near it so if it began to open he would have a warning and few seconds to come up with an excuse to be in here.

He started his search at the desk and only found one book of interest. Roiyaritī...he'd seen the word before. He'd read it before Demise tossed him out of the office. What did it mean? Link started to look through the bookshelves, he found a book titled, "Roiyaritibaundo" the word was longer and looked different but it was mostly the same. The hero flicked the book open scanning the pages trying to figure out what the word was.

Link frowned. It meant loyalty? Why did Demise refuse to let him see this if it just meant loy- roiyaritī meant loyalty, roiyaritibaundo meant Loyalty Bound. Link had bad feeling...he kept reading nonetheless he needed to know what this was-

All color drained from Link's face. It was a spell to force loyalty, it caused a great deal of pain as it took effect and changed physical appearance.

"It would have been better," Link jumped violently dropping the book and turned sharply at Demise's voice. He was giving Link a mixture of a disappointed look and sadness. "If you had not felt the need to snoop."

Link quickly moved away from the bookshelves and darted behind Demise's desk as the Demon King got closer. He couldn't let Demise cast that spell over him, he couldn't!


	11. Twisted Chapter 11

**This is the end of Twisted guys, my friend edited this one as the ending where Hemia shows up they needed to write since Hemia is their OC, they just decided to edit the whole chapter while they were at it heh xD**

 **Also...I don't ship Ganon and Link in anyway shape or form cuz...I don't see that ever happening in a good way and refuse to think of the bad way -.- I just did it here for someone else, after Twisted a series as a whole is done and I write with Demise again or any Ganondorf I shall do no shipping with Link -.- This is a one time thing.**

 **But here is the end of Twisted, the part of the series for Twisted should be seen soon its called, The Castle Falls. Look out for it xD**

 **Chapter name is, Confessions and goodbyes**

Demise hated this, he hadn't wanted Link to know what was coming. The man would never willing stay...not really. "Don't make this harder than it has to be Link." Demise said gently stepping over to the desk making the hero tense up, he was ready to bolt.

"What happened to giving me a choice Demise?" Link asked desperately trying to think of an escape. The door was closed, Demise had shut it as he came in; while Link was fast, Demise was faster and he could always use magic to stop him.

"That didn't work out back in Hylia's war, why on earth would you stay now? I know you still think of getting away and I won't have it." Demise's voice remained calm which was frightening Link far more than the Demon King being angry.

"Using that spell wouldn't make me truly loyal to you Demise!" He shouted inching around the desk toward the door, Demise followed the movement. "It's a spell! It won't be me that you have!" Link reasoned, trying to get away. "You can argue with me all you want Link, this is happening." Demise stated calmly.

No it wasn't! Link gave the desk a rather hard shove managing to knock it against Demise's knees then went for the door. A thin purple barrier was hovering over the door keeping him from even touching the door knob. Link found himself slammed back against the wall beside the door, Demise had a tight hold on his wrists holding them at his sides keeping him from going anywhere.

"Do you think me so foolish as to not ward to door so you couldn't leave?" Demise asked him still calm, Link tried to pull free but his panic and fear lessened his strength a great deal. "It will only hurt for a moment." Demise said as he started to prepare the spell. He had planned on casting it later in the day but obviously plans changed.

"Demise...please…" The Demon King couldn't remember one time the hero had looked so terrified, he had never once begged either. He paused only for a few seconds to gaze at the hero then finished the spell and cast it. ' _Loyalty to me, and only to me, roiyaritibaundo.'_

The scream that left the hero as the spell started to take effect startled Demise. He hadn't screamed like that even when he forced raw power onto him. Demise moved to hold him up as he began to slack and fall. Demise frowned as he watched the man's skin pale and hair darken to a light grey. He didn't like that but the spell caused changes, it was hard to get around them but he would have plenty of time to work on it.

Slowly the hero's eyes opened, they were red...the Demon King really wasn't happy about that, for now there was little he could do. "There, now you are right where you belong." Demise wasn't happy with the physical changes but the little respectful nod he got pleased him. Link was his and he had no intention of letting him go.

Sup I'm a small time skip and scene change xD

The Golden Goddesses hadn't acted fast enough to save the first hero from being controlled, but he could still be freed and brought back home.

"Hero of Time and Hero of Twilight we have asked the two of you to help him as you are the closest to him." Din explained before she and her sisters sent them down for a short while. "We don't know how much of his mind is there and what this spell maybe doing to his spirit, you'll need to be quick."

"Before you freak out," Farore started holding a bright light in her hands. "We prepared this for the two of you, it's a small bit of power from the Triforce. When you can use it you must wish him safely free and with no pain. Once the wish has worked the remaining bit of power will lock itself around Demise and trap him while you Hero of Time use the Bolero of Fire to get to Death Mountain, we've placed the transport pad back so don't worry about it not working." The green haired goddesses sent the small bit of power from the Triforce to them.

"Bring him home boys." Nayru said gently; both Link's smiled at them. "We will, don't worry." The the goddesses formed a circle around them and started to send them down to Hyrule, directly to the gerudo castle in the throne room.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

The Demon King was enjoying having the hero willing staying near him and never moving away, he wouldn't be talking back or arguing or...to put it simply he was missing the man's attitude. "Something wrong?" The hero asked him standing beside the throne Demise sat in.

Demise shook his head. "I'm trying to think of a way to change your appearance back...and your voice." Demise could have lived with his appearance being darker but his voice changing too? No, he didn't like it and he would change it.

"May I assist in researching?" Link asked, looking at him with a smile. Okay...he really hated this part of the loyalty spell, he was always asking permission to do things.

"Yes you may- What is that?" Demise said sharply sitting up straighter in his throne when a bright golden light appeared on the floor in front of him in the middle of the throne room. Once the light had faded away in its place was two Link's he never thought he'd see again, The Hero of Time and Twilight.

"Well, well a little late aren't you?" Demise said with a smug look on his face. He knew why they were here, there was nothing they could do to get the hero free. The spell had to be canceled by the caster.

"We're not." The Hero of Time said glaring at the Demon King wearing the skin of a man. "Are we going to have to fight or will you just make things easy for once?" The Hero of Time asked, looking at the first hero.

The Demon King laughed darkly, the hero smirked beside him. "I only just get what I want and you want me to...just hand him over?" Demise wound an arm around the hero's waist bringing him closer enjoying the two glares he got for the action. "You two want to try and save him? Well," Demise let the hero go and gave him a gentle push toward his incarnations. "Go ahead, it should be entertaining." Demise rested back on his throne, left elbow on the arm and resting his chin on a closed fist.

"Shit…" The Hero of Twilight hissed softly as the first hero began walking toward them. "I was really hoping it wouldn't come to this." The Hero of Time groaned.

The First Hero had been in all of them, his spirit had been part of them. He knew them all better than they even knew themselves. He knew how they thought and how they moved, which was why most of them liked to spar with him since you only got better when sparring with someone better than you or knew you well enough to know what you would do. That in turn would encourage someone to fight differently and get better. As the two of them had known this, they had been trying to make a different fighting style, it had taken them a while. It was one reason the first had been here so long.

The other reasons of course were that the goddesses had been trying to find a way to ensure Demise would never get him again after saving him. The goddesses also needed to wait for the right moment to temporarily freeze time so none of the gerudo would try and stop the two past heros.

"Should we try talking to him?" Twilight asked as they both stepped back as the first drew a black nasty looking sword. "I don't see why not, he may be strong enough to overcome the spell." Time replied as they both drew replicas of the Master Sword, it couldn't be the real deal of course, there was only one after all.

"Valor...Come on, some punny spell can't hold you!" Time cried as he quickly blocked a blow. Twilight tried to back him up but a quick flash of steel and slight turn had him staggering back to avoid getting his head chopped off. "Valor, you know us!" Twilight tried.

They honestly didn't think they could get through to him, the spell Demise used was nasty and very powerful. Both Link's glared heavily hearing Demise laugh at their attempts. It didn't look like they could do anything but use the minor power from the Triforce. The first however wasn't making it easy for them to get a chance to use it, they barely even had a moment to breathe! They felt that if they blinked, they would die, he was that fast.

"You two changed fighting styles." The first commented as he pushed them both back. "Wha-" Twilight and Time were shocked; he may be forced to be loyal to Demise but he still had his memories it seemed.

"It makes you two challenging, too bad I can't take the time to draw this out and enjoy it." The first said with a dark smile. "Yeah? And why can't you?" Twilight asked as he and Time started to circle around the first. He watched them idly spinning his sword.

"Lord Demise and I have plans, I'd rather not miss them." He replied keeping his head on a swivel to watch them both. Both Links made a face hearing him call Demise lord, that sounded awful coming from him, hell it would sound bad coming from any Link and even a Zelda!

Fighting The first Link was not fun by any means, it got worse when Demise said, "Do have fun Link, our plans can wait for a little while." The first had picked up speed and put more force behind his blows. It was a very bad way to discover he had always gone easy on all the Links who sparred with him.

Finally, after thirty minutes, they both had knocked the first back, held out their hands and called out, "I wish you safely free and without pain!" The light appeared and shot at him enveloping him in the bright golden light, at the same time a barrier rose around Demise to keep him from stopping them.

The light went down, the first was on the floor unconscious his color coming back and his hair turning light blonde once more. The Hero of Time and Twilight both took an arm and started to make their way out of the throne room. Since everyone was frozen they could get away without problems. They wanted to get him away from Demise a bit before going to Death Mountain, who knew if he could break the barrier after all. They had only gotten the a few feet outside the throne room when he started to come to.

"Ugh…" Both Links paused hearing the groan. "Valor?" Time asked as they lowered to the floor so he could get his footing better. Slowly the first's eyes opened, he blinked a few times then jerked back against a near wall.

"Whoa, whoa careful! It's okay Demise is busy right now." Twilight said catching him before he slammed his head into the stone wall. "Wha…" He looked at them confused. "How?..."

"The goddesses have been busy, we'll explain everything once you are safe back home, I promise. Right now we have to get you to Death Mountain." Time said as he helped the first to his feet.

The first nodded slowly. He knew very well lava would destroy his body making it so Demise could never yank down his soul again. "Alright, let's go." The First Link said, slowly standing up. "Hold onto me, I need to play the Bolero of Fire." Time took an ocarina out of his pocket and quickly played the song. Red glowing lights wound around them and swept them off.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

Twilight stumbled and nearly fell over when they landed. "By Din that had felt weird!" He said shaking his head. "You get used to it after a while." Time and the first said at the same time, they gave each other a grin that annoyed Twilight since it was like they were sharing some secret he wasn't being let in on.

"Okay you two enough." He muttered giving them a mock glare. "Valor we have to go, we were given enough time to get you here but not more." Twilight explained.

"Alright...there isn't a shortage of lava in a volcano. I should see you two again soon." The first said watching as they began to disappear. "See you soon." They said just before they were fully called back to the heavens.

Link sighed long and heavy, taking a seat on the ground for a moment. Demise had forced him to his side, he had always given him a choice before...why did he change suddenly? It certainly explained why he had been so calm and nice all the time before he did that. He shut his eyes in pain, it hurt that Demise had done that, everything else the Demon King had done on some level he had forgiven it all but this...he couldn't forgive this not for a long time.

The hero stood and walked along the dark stone ground looking for an easy spot to jump off at, he wanted to go head first so he wouldn't feel anything, all the rocks would make that hard. He had just found a good spot when a voice made him freeze.

"Link, don't." The first hero ground his teeth together, not turning around to look at the Demon King. "You lost the right to call me that Demise." Link said, his anger and sadness bleeding through in his voice.

Demise winced. He knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to use the spell if the goddesses could get him free and lo and behold they had, he had to reap what he sowed now. "Please don't."

"Please?!" Link hissed as he turned around sharply glaring viciously. "I said that to you for the first time and you didn't give a fuck!" Demise drew back slightly at the strong language. "You should have known they would save me Demise! Why the fucking hell wouldn't they?!" Link yelled his anger and sadness becoming more and more clear the more he spoke.

"Did you really need saving?" Demise asked, glaring back at Link. "It isn't like you were unhappy or in any real danger." The Demon King was trying to appeal to him, if he could he may be able to get him off this mountain and away from the lava.

"Hah!" Link scoffed. "The only reason you were ever nice and calm around me was to get me to lower my guard!-" Demise interrupted him right there. "That was near the end! Do you think I was acting in all the other times?!" Demise growled.

That brought Link up short which gave Demise time to take a few slow steps toward the hero and keep talking. "You've made friends with the gerudo, Link, are you really willing to just leave them?" He asked and Link snarled at him.

" **Don't you dare try to do that with me!"** Link yelled, anger taking over sadness for a moment. "I won't let you manipulate me Demise!" The hero yelled. "Do you think you are the first to try?! Not by a longshot!" Link turned away from him back to lava he was about to jump when Demise called out, "Link! Don't!"

The hero stumbled back a bit when his scarf was grabbed and he was yanked backward. Link growled and shrugged off the red cloth letting Demise take it, the Demon King managed to grab his right hand catching him just before he fell over the edge. Link turned his head to glare only to lose it seeing the pure sadness and regret in Demise's face.

"Don't you ever…doubt that I care about you Link. I was afraid if I let you go, I would never get you back." Link swallowed hard and tugged free allowing himself to fall, he wouldn't let those last words get to him...he wouldn't, he couldn't!

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

Demise had never felt many emotions, mostly anger and hate. He wasn't enjoying feeling sadness, despair, regret and who knew what else was there! No, he knew what that was and he didn't want to think about it.

It had been a few hours since Link had gone back to the heavens after letting himself drop in the lava. He still needed a reason for Link to have disappeared, the gerudo would ask at some point when no one could find him.

Suddenly he felt tired which was odd, he didn't get tired in the middle of the day...ever. Demise leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and allowed his eyes to close. Maybe all these blasted emotions were making him tired, he'd sleep for a while and hope to ignore all the feelings later.

Mind Space xD

The Demon King froze when he found himself in the mind space standing a few feet away from the hero. Link's gaze was downward while he spoke. "I may be angry at what you did but...we didn't really get to say goodbye."

Demise approached the hero carefully, noting how quickly he looked up. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you, the goddesses are watching and are ready to keep me safe if need be." Link snipped quickly and Demise sighed. "If I was going to strike you I would have done it as soon I got here Link." Demise said lifting a brow at the man.

Link blinked surprised, Demise was still calling him by name. "I'd rather-" Demise cut him off. "I always call you hero, do you really want our goodbye to be me saying that?" Demise snapped.

Link twitched back a bit, then shook his head. Goddesses this was hard...he was angry at what Demise had done hated him for doing it even but...He couldn't bring himself to stay mad. "Does it really have to be this way?" The Demon King asked softly.

The hero nodded. "Yes." Demise locked his jaw and shut his eyes a moment. "How are they keeping me from getting you again?" He asked, looking at Link, keeping his gaze locked on the hero.

"They created the Triforce you know…" Link started idly, shuffling back and forth a bit. "They pulled some power from it to form a protection around me, they covered just about everything, they even added something to cover if you ever found a loophole. Smart move I think." Link responded and Demise sighed.

Yes it was. Demise had no hope of getting him again did he? "This is it then, anything you want to say to me before we never talk or see each other again?" Link asked as he gazed up at the Demon King.

The first hero made a soft sound of surprise when Demise suddenly hugged him tightly, not enough to hurt but enough that he could get the feelings behind it. Link blinked several times to keep tears away, Demise really did care about him, didn't he? The Demon King began to push him back after about a minute, Link thought that was going to be it, the goodbye. He was very wrong.

Link went stock still and his eyes widened in shock as he registered a gentle pressure on his lips, it took a few seconds to realize what was happening; when he did he pulled away and took several steps back, shocked stuttered breaths leaving him as he started at Demise.

"...Wha…" He couldn't manage words very well, the shock was too great. "How...when…?" Demise regarded him a moment then said, "I think it was when I first asked you to join me. I only just realized it recently." He responded and Link pretty much went brain dead.

Demise had…felt that strong toward for all that time? It could explain some things really. "...Those plans you mentioned...what were they?" He asked through shallow, shocked, breathes.

Demise looked around not wanting to meet his eyes. "I intended to do what I just did, only the setting wouldn't have been so…bland." Demise said gesturing to the white empty mind space as he spoke. "You…" A round of hysteria came over him making Link laugh softly. "You were going to take me on a date?" He asked incredulously.

Demise frowned, there was nothing funny about this. "Humans aren't the only ones who know how to court I'll have you know. Demons aren't just made out of dark power, they can be born." Demise explained, feeling a little insulted that the hero must have thought otherwise.

Link nodded slowly then jumped in surprise when a glowing golden barrier appeared around him; it seemed time was almost up. He rested a hand against the barrier, Demise took the hint and came over resting his hand over the same spot on the other side.

"I never said it…" The hero swallowed hard, he knew he shouldn't say this but Demise deserved something. Link could never return his feelings, he had a feeling Demise knew that. "I do care about you...I don't know why but I do...I...I'm sorry…"

The Demon King shook his head. "I already knew I didn't have a chance, I merely wanted you to know." Link's head lowered and he nodded trying to keep from crying. "Goodbye Demise." He whispered his voice shaking. "...Goodbye Link." Was the last thing he said before everything faded.

Leaving Mind Space xD

Link found himself standing before The Golden three once he was out of the mind space. All three of them gazed at him concerned, they had heard and seen everything. Demise loving Link wasn't something that had expected but was it so strange? After everything he had done, yes it was, but looking past all the bad they could easily see it.

The goddesses jumped and moved to comfort the first hero when he fell to the floor on his knees, holding the sides of his head screaming, and finally crying. He lost control over his emotions completely, his mind went blank as he tried to handle what had happened.

He'd been kissed...by Demise. The Demon King loved him...he...His thoughts shuttered to a stop as he closed off trying to come to terms with the new shocking information.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

The goddesses hadn't known what to do when Link fell apart, it had been hours since his breakdown, he had long since gone home but they wanted to make him feel better or at least lessen his pain.

"Din?" Nayru started. "Do you think we should get her? We did finally take hold of her soul to keep her from getting killed over and over, we could have him remember her and she might be able to distract him for a while." Naryu explained, looking at her sister.

Din nodded, face grim. "I think it's a good idea to be honest, his memory shouldn't have been wiped of her to begin with. I don't understand why Hylia did it." Din reasoned, rubbing her arms...it was wrong what Hylia did.

"Well, it was more her powers that remained than her, herself." Farore said slowly. "Hylia never liked seeing him upset, if her remaining powers acted it isn't too surprising it was done in a bad way. I mean if she had still been alive when he forgot, Hylia would have just ensured the poor girl didn't end up dying like the way she did, would have made sure her soul stayed here in the heavens." Farore finished, looking at them with a sigh.

The other two nodded in agreement. They began to work on getting Link's sister to him in hopes she could comfort him or at least distract him.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

A young, blonde haired woman stood at the door to the first Link's house, it was a rather simple birch wood house with a dark oak door. There was a good sized flower garden in the front yard, a lot of rare flowers there was even a few statues of dragons and fairies around. She didn't remember him being into flowers and decorating like this, but then when one has to wait a thousand or so years until needed, a hobby was good to have.

...Was the the door open a crack? He was really in a bad state if he had left it open.

'Keep in mind Hemia,' The woman recalled as she pushed open the door to get inside and find Link. 'He won't remember you until you touch him, we placed a spell over your body that will break Hylia's power over him. She may have been powerful but she was never stronger than us. Go get your brother back dear...and I'm sorry it took us so long to do this.'

The woman sighed as she stood in the hall where the front door was, looking around, moving some of her hair away from her forest green eyes, taking everything in. The walls were painted in simple white and blue, a flower pot stood on top of a few birch wood small tables in a few places...the little bit of furniture she could see was fairly simple and only what one would need for just a few guests.

He had always been a simple boy...no, he wasn't a boy anymore; he was a full grown man. 'It's going to be so odd seeing him a complete adult, I remember when he barely reached my chest.' The woman, Hemia thought; looking at her blue outfit.

As she passed by a window in the kitchen, she stopped looking at her reflection...they hadn't changed anything about her, that's good. She still had the bright blond strands in her hair, contrasting the slightly darker blond hair she had. They also kept her spear with her, which she realized was still strapped to her back.

She took the spear off and set it by the sink in the kitchen, no need to alarm him seeing as he was mostly still recovering. She took a deep breath once more and weaved her way through the house, looking for his room...and find him she did. He was sitting at a large oak desk, his head down on it with his arms around his head. If he was crying she couldn't tell. She took a step forward, only for the floorboards to creak and froze when she saw Link stiffen...she was surprised at how hoarse his voice sounded when he spoke.

"Whoever you are I'd like to be left in peace." His voice was slightly muffled by the desk but it was easy to hear the slight anger and great sadness in his tone. "Link…" She started softly, not sure if he would even remember her voice; she only hoped her voice still kept the soothing feel it had whenever she spoke to him when he was sad.

Link lifted his head slightly to glance at the owner of the voice...who was this? She was making his head hurt and that was the last thing he needed right now. He let his head fall back onto the desk lightly. "Go away whoever you are, I am not up to talking and I certainly don't want a pity party!" He growled the last bit. He'd gotten more than enough pity when he lost his parents, the situation with Demise wasn't something he wanted pity over…ever.

Hemia hadn't expected him to growl or show anger to her, even if he didn't remember her. She sighed, not sure how to approach the situation, maybe asking him to talk was the best way. She was always able to just look at him and tell him to talk when they were younger, maybe it'd be the same now.

"Link...we need to talk." She stated, rubbing her arm, keeping her gaze focused on Link; she wanted him to remember her. The fact that Hylia forced him to forget her made everything harder for her to get him to remember her; she took a few steps closer...all she had to do was touch him and he'd remember her.

"I don't know you and you have no idea what's going on; I am not in the mood to go into it, take a hike woman." The hero snapped getting thoroughly fed up now, he didn't want to talk to or see anyone right now; was that so hard to understand?!

Hemia sighed, expression unamused...she really didn't want to do this. "I really, really didn't want to do this to you Link." Hemia sighed as she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder as she spun him around, keeping her hands on his shoulders afterwards. "Remember me." She said softly, keeping her tone soothing; shouting and getting angry would only make the situation worse...he needed her whether he knew it or not.

The seal in his mind shattered under the power of the Golden Three setting free the memories already fighting to get free just from seeing her. The rush of memories wasn't pleasant but it didn't hurt...seeing her die all those times certainly wasn't nice, but it was the rest that made it bearable. He could remember growing up with her, all the fun they had and trouble they got into...wasn't it her fault he took up pranks? Or was that someone else? Not all the memories were clear, it had been so long after all.

"Hemia…" He choked out slowly staring at her. Where had she been all this time? There was no way she would have been denied the heavens...had she been earth bound like the Hero of Time? "Where…?" He tried but found the words wouldn't come.

Hemia gave a sad smile, her expression told him what she had next to say would be hard but her arms circled around him, keeping him in a comforting embrace. "I'm sorry it took so long for us to be reunited Link, I'm so sorry." She responded as she felt tears burn behind her eyes.

"I...I was put into a cycle of living and death. I would be alive only to die fighting demons or...you know who." She started, not wanting to say Demise...that would surely break him, but at least he could probably get the idea. "The Goddess made you forget me, my death agonized you and the Heroes so much that she made you and the Heroes forget me after every death; to spare you any pain." Hemia said as she rubbed his back, it always soothed him when he was younger.

"I know you might be angry at me, for not trying to contact you sooner...but...it wasn't exactly easy for the Golden Three to get a hold of my soul to stop my cycle. Not to mention I was forced from you whenever I saw you, a power kept me at bay," She lifted his head a little so she could look him in the eye, giving a bright smile; one that he remembered clearly. "But you and me don't have to be separated Link." She said before stepping back a bit.

"You got your sister back, we may not be blood related but we are family, no matter what anyone says." Hemia responded, laying a hand over her heart...was she holding a necklace? Link was about to respond when she held it out to him, it looked like a locket. "I made this when the Golden Three retrieved me, this way you'll always remember me, maybe even your reincarnation too." Hemia said with a smile, she was happy to be with him again, that much was obvious.

Link couldn't speak, Hylia...had made him forget? No, he didn't care right now, right now he really just needed...he didn't know. Wordlessly he wound his arms around her waist hugging her close, allowing himself to cry again, she was the last person in the world who would judge him. If she knew what had happened with Demise and simply didn't say anything he was happy, because he wasn't sure he could handle talking about it right now.

Hemia smiled softly, rubbing his back, letting him get everything out; he needed her and she wasn't willing to leave him again. She wanted to stay with him, he was her little brother...well...not so little anymore but he was still younger than her. She knew he didn't need to hear anything about Demise and everything that happened; while she knew everything it would do no good to talk about it now.

"It's alright Link, I'm right here; I'm not going anywhere." She responded, kissing the top of his head. "Let it all out, I'm here for you little brother." She whispered soothingly; she wanted him to know and believe she would not disappear on him ever again.

Sup I'm a big time skip and scene change xD

Demise had, had no intention of telling or rather showing the hero how he felt in the mind space, he was going to just say goodbye and let that be the end of it. He rubbed his temples with an annoyed sigh, human emotions were bothersome but then again he had been fond of the hero from the first time he asked the man to join him, the feelings...just were never so strong until now. Human emotions were bothersome but at the same time...rather nice.

The Demon King flicked his wrist summoning the scarf the hero had left behind. The scarf and picture the girls took was all that was left now. He began casting preservation spells over the scarf to keep the hero's warmth and scent on it. He would seal it to him so that no matter what happened he would always have it, he would do the same for the picture.

Demise looked up at the sky wondering just what Link was doing now, he supposed it didn't matter. It wasn't his business anymore and frankly never had been, he had taken what he had no right too and now suffered the consequences of his actions.

Never again would the two meet...or so they thought.

To be Continued


	12. Note

**I am so very sorry this isn't an update but I have no idea how long my FireFox will last before the lag and glitching kills it. See I haven't bee able to do anything on this site but read fanfics in my favorites and added and remove some.**

 **My FireFox glitches out and crashes if I try to do anything else, while its working I am posting this on all the fanfics I have on here so people know I haven't been ignoring them. I do get notices on my email about faves and follows and thank you all so very much for that xD From now on, until I can fix what ever problem there is please go to my DA I use the same name there I do here. Go there to find my fanfics you can also find them at Archive of Our Own again with the same user name.**

 **I'm really sorry about this but there isn't anything I can do.**


End file.
